Cinder Block
by contrite shadow
Summary: Teddy has finally finished his studies; with a degree in Business and Law. Justifiably proud of his achievements, he's expecting an impressive job offer from his CEO father. But Christian has other plans. The TV show Undercover Boss will give you some idea what to expect. Cinder Block - part of the Violet Neutral selection, by Valspar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ana is enjoying a rare, leisurely midweek brunch with Kate in an outdoor café on the waterfront in Seattle—effectively alone but for their security staff—and comments, "We should do this more often."

Kate smiles and says, "I'd love to. But you know better than most how hard it is to get a couple of uninterrupted hours when you're a working mom."

Ana smiles and nods her agreement, saying, "I wish someone had told me that they take almost as much of our time in their teenage years as when they were in diapers."

Kate laughs and says, "Yeah. But at least Ava and Mitchell sleep better now than they ever did as babies."

They eat in silence for a while, and then Ana asks, "Is it a little tragic that I still miss him when he's away?" Their husbands are on their annual pilgrimage to the Cascades; getting in touch with nature and rekindling a bond the two men forged as children that has endured all these years.

Kate rolls her eyes and says, "Yes; absolutely pathetic."

It seems in jest, but Ana nervously asks, "So, how _are_ things going?"

Kate shrugs and says, "So, so. I think a break for a week was a good idea, so we can work out what we want…though I'm still not sure. At least he's promised to get therapy this time. Apparently, Christian talked him into it."

"This time?" The rather public revelation, by Elliot's mistress, that she's pregnant with his child had created a storm all the way from Ana and Christian's living room to internationally syndicated news companies. "There was someone else?"

Kate suddenly looks incredibly weary when she quietly reveals, "Two others, that I know of. But that was a while ago." Ana is stunned into silence for several seconds. At which point Kate says, "Please don't look at me like that. He's a good husband. He's just always needed more than I can give him."

Glancing around, to make sure no strangers are within hearing distance, Ana nevertheless lowers her voice to say, "Elliot has had three affairs…that you know of, and you call him a good husband? Aren't you fucking furious?"

Kate looks very uncomfortable and says, "Of course I fucking am. Every time, I threaten to leave him and take the kids with me. But you don't know what…he's still Elliot, the same charming guy I fell in love with. He always ends the affair when I find out and is genuinely, heartbreakingly sorry. This time he was literally on his knees, weeping and begging my forgiveness. He swears that they mean nothing to him, and he's only ever wanted to be married to me. But he can't seem to help himself."

Again silent for a while, Ana finally manages, "Fuck."

"Yeah. Funny how things turn out, isn't it? I was so worried about Christian when I found out about his…romantic history. But he turned out to be the stable family man."

"I was worried, too. He always said that I'm everything he needs, but I couldn't believe, for a long time…anyway; what are you going to do?"

Kate shrugs and says, "Hope the therapy works, I guess. He says it's couples therapy, so I'll be going with him. You and Christian did that for a while?"

"Sort of, for different reasons; his fears, our apparent incompatibility, _my_ fears, and times of great stress in our lives. Christian is a big fan of therapy. It's helped him a lot, which I guess means it's also helped me. Maybe it'll work for you and Elliot, too."

"Maybe." Suddenly shrugging off her melancholy with a visible effort, Kate says, "Can we talk about something else for a while? This is all I've been thinking about since I found out, and I'll go mad if I don't take a break from it."

It's the reason Ana suggested this get-together, so she gifts her friend a genuine smile and says, "Of course. Do you have time for some _retail_ therapy? Mario's offers private fitting with champagne and snacks, and I happen to know that they just got some new arrivals. What do you say?"

"I say we don't need the snacks, but shopping and champagne sounds perfect."

All Ana has to do is glance at Sawyer for the ever vigilant security officer to say, "Yes, ma'am; Mario's. I'll set it up."

Kate looks to her bodyguard, Sven, and asks, "Now, why can't _you_ do that?"

He clearly knows she's joking, because the blond giant grins and says, "Perhaps, ma'am, because you've never asked."

Kate giggles and says to Ana, "So hard to get good staff nowadays, isn't it?"

Ana knows that Sven was recommended by Taylor when Elliot became concerned enough about his family's safety to hire protection officers. So she's certain that he's good at his job. Still, it's nice to hear Kate laugh, so she joins in, saying, "Oh, it is. And, do you know, Luke still won't carry my bags for me?"

Kate finally appears relaxed as she jokes, "Shocking; just shocking."

They're at ease, laughing and joking while they eat, when Sawyer interrupts, "Ten minutes, ma'am."

Kate again rolls her eyes and says, "And they're always telling us what to do and when to do it."

Ana wipes her mouth on a napkin and says, "Exactly. But, Kate; new shoes."

Kate practically springs to her feet, saying, "Good point. Quick visit to the ladies' and I'll be right with you."

It had taken over a decade before Kate was okay with Ana paying for meals, and she still can't watch. So Ana takes care of the check while she waits. A distinctly scruffy individual has taken her seat and is scarfing down the leftovers. Her waiter notices Ana's gaze and says, "If it bothers you, ma'am, I can ask him to leave? They're supposed to wait until patrons are out of sight."

Moved by the man's plight, Ana says, "No, it's okay. Uh, may I buy him a meal? I didn't leave him much."

Clearly surprised, the waiter says, "Of course, if that's what you want. I'd have to make it to go? Not all of our customers are as understanding."

Handing over her card again, Ana says, "That's fine. Make it a large helping, okay? That'll keep him going for a while. He looks so thin."

Quickly processing the purchase, he's smiling as he says, "Thank you, ma'am. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Kate takes long enough in the bathroom that Ana is still waiting when the stranger gratefully accepts his free meal from the waiter. When both men glance in her direction, she blushes, realizing that the source of the food has been revealed. Acutely uncomfortable to be found out—seriously, where the hell is Kate?—Ana nevertheless holds her ground as the indigent approaches. Sawyer, of course, gets twitchy, but she motions for him to stand down. Now that he's up close, she can see that the poor man is unshaven, unwashed and sporting a prominent black eye. Barely meeting her gaze, his haunted brown eyes flickering everywhere, he mumbles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you have a place to stay?" Realizing it sounds like an offer, Ana stammers, "Oh, uh, not _my_ place…I mean, do you know about the shelters here in the city?"

Ana could swear the guy is trying not to smile when he grunts, "Yeah." And then everything seems to happen in slow motion; the bag of food drops to the floor as he grabs her in a tight embrace and sweeps her low, almost to the floor, where he thoroughly kisses her as she struggles; preparing to knee him in the groin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Her brain cycles through shock, panic, fear and finally outrage in a heartbeat. But then, just as suddenly, she relaxes into the kiss, only now recognizing those luscious lips and realizing why her amorous attacker had seemed eerily familiar. Christian eventually ends it and stands a rather unsteady Ana upright as he purrs, "Hey, baby. Miss me?"

Still in shock, from his bizarre appearance and the heady kiss she's been longing for this past week, Ana reaches out a hand towards the multi-hued bruise around his left eye and asks, "This is makeup?"

As if he'd forgotten about it, Christian touches the wound and says, "Oh. No, that's real. Elliot didn't like some of the things I had to say. But I kept my promise to you and didn't reciprocate; that surprised him." Looking past Ana's shoulder, he smiles and says, "Thanks, Kate. That was perfect."

Whirling on her best friend, Ana accuses, "You knew?"

Kate's smile is wide and she says, "Do you really think Luke would let a stranger grab you like that?"

Her brain finally catching up, Ana's confused gaze takes in the smug grins on the bodyguards' faces, then sweeps over the smiling staff—wisely keeping their distance—and says, "_Everybody_ knew."

Looking incredibly pleased with himself, Christian says, "Of course. I even told them you'd give me food or money, and let me get close to you. Despite my constant cautions that it's not the best way to help them, you can't walk past a beggar without giving them something."

All true, but it's not nice to use Ana's generosity against her. "Bastard."

A still smiling Christian inclines his head at the familiar accusation and says, "Yes, ma'am; always."

Too pleased at his safe return to really be angry, Ana runs a hand over his ribs—prominent even under his shirt—and says, "But why are you so thin? Even if _you_ cooked every night, you shouldn't have lost this much weight in only a week."

Christian is nervously looking only at Kate as he explains, "Fasting. Elliot has been on a Vision Quest, of sorts. He's intent on making significant changes in his life and wanted to work out why he's followed harmful patterns in the past. I couldn't let him endure it alone. I've been watching over him, keeping him safe while he journeyed through his subconscious." With a shrug, he concludes, "Not sure Flynn would approve, but it seems to have helped."

Ana is also looking at Kate, so sees her friend blink away tears as she says, "Thank you, Christian."

Visibly relieved, Christian smiles and says, "Any time, Kate." Stooping to retrieve his food, he adds, "And now, if you ladies will excuse me, I really am hungry."

Keen to spend time with him, now that he's finally home, Ana suddenly isn't that attracted to shopping, even with ostensibly complimentary champagne and good company. "Oh, you're not coming with us?"

Christian laughs and gestures to his bedraggled appearance as he says, "Baby, I don't know where you're going, but I seriously doubt they'll let me in. I'll get cleaned up and see you not quite soon enough, okay?"

Torn between a need to support Kate through a trying time, and her ever-present desire to be with her husband, Ana says only, "Okay."

With a smirk that confirms he senses her ambivalence, Christian kisses her and whispers, "I missed you, too."

When he kisses Kate's cheek, she asks, "I presume my husband is in a similar condition?"

Christian grins and says, "He _does_ look a little like a refugee, but I suspect that he'll be a better husband from now on. If not, send him back to me."

Again fighting the urge to weep, Kate can only say, "Thank you."

Drawing her in for a rare embrace, Christian says, "You deserve the best he can be, Kate; never doubt that."

This time Kate can't stop the tears and takes a moment to repair the damage before asking Ana, "Okay if we shop another time? I told Elliot that he could come to the house when he got back, so we could talk. I was going to make him wait, but I didn't realize until just now that…I've been missing _my_ guy, too."

Trusting Kate will understand it's assent, Ana smiles and quotes, "Absolutely pathetic."

Kate embraces Ana and again thanks Christian, then is gone. As they walk, hand-in-hand to the car, Ana asks, "Think they'll be okay? Kate says he's done this before."

"So he said. I hope so. Elliot has finally realized what Flynn told him years ago; my brother has an all-pervasive fear of abandonment. He's terrified that Kate will leave him, so unconsciously makes choices that will ensure that fear might become a reality, and doesn't really feel worthy of her love, even now." When Ana says nothing, only silently considering his words, Christian adds, "Yes, it would seem that Elliot and I have more in common than we thought."

"Except that you've never cheated."

"No. But I still occasionally think that you'll one day come to your senses and leave me."

Genuinely horrified, Ana says, "Not really?" When he only offers a guilty shrug in reply, she halts their progress just short of the car, frames his face with her hands and insists, "Christian, along with the son and daughter we share, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. My life was empty before you entered it, and would seem devastating without you, now that I know what I'd be missing. Please believe that."

Apparently, it's enough to ease his fear for now, because Christian smiles brightly and asks, "You going to fuck me now?"

Her only answer is to pull his face closer for a passionate kiss. They're still locked together, oblivious to the world around them, when Sawyer is suddenly very close and cautions, "Camera, sir; six o'clock." They'd managed to get an injunction against paparazzi hounding them, thanks to new legislation, but there is still no defense against a telephoto lens in a public place.

Christian abruptly ends the kiss, saying "Fuck," and, without turning, asks, "Did they get the kiss?"

"I think so, sir."

Shielding Ana from view and ushering her into the car, Christian apologizes, "Sorry about that, baby. You'll no doubt have to fend off questions about why you were kissing some bum." When Ana giggles, he raises an eyebrow and asks, "Something amuses you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that I could explain there is only one bum I ever have, or ever will kiss; yours." Passion evident in his gaze, he leans towards her, but she backs away, asking, "Uh, darling, could you remove those contacts and wig? It really is quite unsettling kissing someone who doesn't look like you."

"I'm very glad to hear it. But the contacts will have to wait until we get home, or I might lose an eye—they're a bitch to handle—and this is my own hair, just dyed brown; the beard, too."

"What? Why? You wouldn't need that to prank me."

He chuckles and says, "No, I wouldn't." Suddenly serious, he explains, "I didn't fast as long as Elliot did, because I needed to keep an eye on him. But I had my own epiphany. Remember how Teddy took the news that he would have to start his career at entry-level; the same as everyone else?"

It had _not_ been a friendly family discussion. "I remember. He said, 'Like you did?'"

"That's the one. He doesn't know how I got the money to found my company, but he knows that I didn't start as a busboy. He's right. I'm being hypocritical. But our kids have no concept of real suffering, and I think it's important that they learn, or they'll live their entire lives unaware how lucky they are, and completely out of touch with their employees. So I can't just give him a top job."

Catching on, Ana says, "You're going to be a busboy?"

"Worse. Elliot has promised me a suitably horrible job on one of his construction sites, where there's little chance anyone will recognize me. I'll still be home every night; just covered in grime and sweat."

Okay; very distracting thought. Ana shakes her head to clear that enticing image and asks, "How will that help Tedd…Christian, does our son currently have brown hair and eyes?"

His smile confirms that she's guessed correctly, and he says, "Not yet, but I'm hoping you and he will agree."

They've always cooperated when it comes to Teddy and Phoebe; it was one of his earliest promises. "You'll have to offer him more than a chance to get a few blisters."

"I was thinking of a million dollars? It's actually around the equivalent of four times what I started out with, but then Teddy has a double degree and I had none."

Though their children were raised in privilege, they've never had a trust fund. Christian deciding, and Ana agreeing, that Teddy and Phoebe would ultimately benefit more from making their own mark on the world. Of course, a sizeable contribution to kick start their career was always on the cards, but this is more generous than even Ana had imagined. "A million dollars might work. And you won't tell him how to spend it?"

"No. I'm still hoping he'll join our legal department, but I _will_ insist on him starting at the bottom, so he can learn every aspect of the business. He'll be overqualified, at first, but I'll fast-track him through the promotions, and I think it will good for him in the long run."

Satisfied that he'll let Teddy choose his own path after the challenge, she asks, "And you two won't be in danger?"

"No more than usual. Welch is recruiting a new face who'll work alongside us, keeping us safe. Sadly, even our CPOs are known to the press. And Elliot has picked out a crew with an excellent safety record."

"You did all this today?"

"Yesterday. We returned early. Sorry about the deception, but I needed to get into my disguise this morning."

"Presumably to test if it'll work?"

Again looking very smug, Christian says, "Yep. I figured if I can fool you, no one else will know me."

Ana smiles and says, "Christian, I think it's a wonderful idea. And I think Teddy will enjoy it more than he might expect. Working side by side will be good for both of you."

He flashes her that delighted, boyish grin that she adores and asks, "Can I kiss you now?"

Still a little disturbed by how different he looks, Ana firmly closes her eyes and says, "Okay. But try not to give me stubble rash."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Sven steers the Mercedes into the garage of their palatial home, Kate spots Elliot's car and is suddenly hit with a flood of conflicting emotions. She wants so badly just to throw herself into his embrace and never leave, but they've been here before, and it leaves her devastated every time. If she just never knew about the affairs, her marriage would be ideal. He's a considerate, passionate and loving man; in and out of the bedroom. And he's a wonderful father. Okay, this time the kids have found out that their dad isn't perfect and are suffering along with her. But Elliot would never deliberately hurt any of them. She's still lost in thought, no fucking idea what she's going to do about her husband's infidelities, when Sven clears his throat; he's somehow holding the car door open without her noticing him getting there. She quickly gets out, muttering, "Sorry."

"No need, ma'am. Would you like me to hang around?"

At first confused, Kate realizes that he's asking if she needs backup to meet with Elliot. "No, thanks. I'll be fine. Maybe I could borrow your sidearm, though?"

For a moment, he believes her. But then his horrified expression relaxes into that ready smile and he says, "You won't need it, ma'am. Just remind him that you deserve better, and he'll _feel_ like he's been shot."

Sven hadn't been close enough to overhear Christian saying almost exactly the same thing, which makes two men, who know her very well, that think Kate deserves a faithful husband. The fact that it surprises her adds another task for her already overworked brain. "Uh, thank you. I'll do that. Thanks, for playing along today. I should be jealous of Ana, but it's impossible to feel anything negative about her, isn't it?"

He smiles again and says, "She's certainly very sweet. Personally, I prefer a woman with a little more gumption."

Kate laughs and says, "Oh, Ana has that, too; believe me. She just doesn't need it when Christian is by her side. You're still okay to pick up Mitch later?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll text you when we're on our way home."

"Thank you. And, thank you, for your professionalism these past couple of weeks. I know this situation has made the team's job much harder."

He shrugs and says, "No problem. Unfortunately common nowadays…but then, perhaps it always was, and every phone being a camera has just brought it to the public's attention."

"Any advice for me?"

He grins and asks, "Other than to stop stalling and go face him?" At her glare, he ducks his head in apology and says, "No, ma'am. Only you know what you can endure. Though I will say that I've worked for several different couples, and am convinced that the flawed man waiting nervously inside truly loves you."

Kate glances towards the house and says, "So he says. But it's three strikes and you're out, right?"

"Yes, ma'am; in baseball. In love it comes down to what works for both of you."

She smiles at him and asks, "Philosophy part of your training?"

He returns her smile and says, "No, ma'am. Though this is not the first time I've been unofficial marriage counselor."

"He wants me to join him for counselling."

Sven nods sagely and says, "On that we agree; if only so you can honestly tell your kids that you made an effort to recover from this. But it's still your choice, and they're old enough to understand any decision you make."

Taking a deep breath and standing up straighter, as if that can lend her strength, Kate says, "Right. Time to face the philandering fucker."

It's not the first time Sven has heard his boss use such language, so he only laughs and says, "Good luck, ma'am."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

The door opens as Kate approaches, to reveal a very skinny Elliot; his eyes sunken and dark. He's always been trim, but she's shocked at how changed he is since they last met. She can't suppress a gasp at his haggard appearance. He grins—why has she never noticed how self-deprecating his favorite expression is?—and says, "I know; I look like shit. Did Christian find you and Ana?"

Walking past him at a careful distance that will avoid accidental contact, Kate puts her briefcase down as she says, "Yes. _He_ looks like shit, too. You punched him?"

"Uh, yeah. He provoked me, apparently deliberately."

Turning to face him, she asks, "Oh?"

Rubbing his left arm—he always does that when embarrassed—Elliot reveals, "Yeah. He, uh, told me that, if you asked him for advice, he was going to recommend that you never take me back. After I hit him, the bastard told me he was lying; just said it to find out how much I wanted to fix this."

Kate smiles at that, easily able to picture the scene. She hadn't actually kicked Elliot out when the…let's just call her The Slut, had broken the news of her unborn baby's paternity on national television. She'd merely told him that, if he didn't move out, she would. So he'd rented a house nearby—coincidentally, and somewhat tragically, only available because the owners are getting divorced—and had asked her permission before going on the scheduled hiking trip with Christian. "I haven't yet decided what I'm going to do, long-term. But I agree to counselling. Do I need to do anything for that?"

Gesturing to the dining table, Elliot waits until she's sitting before taking a seat opposite her and saying, "No, babe, I'll set it up and send you the details. Thank you." And then his face falls and he says, "Fuck, no 'babe'. Sorry; habit."

The fact that he's trying to respect her wishes is enough, so Kate concedes, "It's bound to happen occasionally. Thank you, for remembering."

"Hey; whatever you need…may I ask why?"

This, at least, she's certain of. "I can't shake the feeling that you might have called _them_ that, so now it turns my stomach to hear it."

He pales at her vehemence, then nods and says, "I might have. Would it be helpful if I choose a term of endearment just for you?"

Suddenly terrified, without knowing why, Kate finds the courage to ask, "Like what?"

"My love? That's only ever been true of you."

At least she knows what she was afraid of; Kate can feel the part of her that loves him gaining power, so her tone is harsher than intended when she says, "Perhaps; if we get past this. But every kind thing you do for me currently feels like a lie, even an insult."

He grimaces and says, "Yeah. That's why no gift, not even flowers. I wanted to get you something that…anyway, nothing I could buy seemed enough to begin making up for what I've done." His voice cracks when he adds, "I'm so sorry."

Hardening her heart—his abject apology for the affair had almost persuaded her to again forgive him—Kate coolly reminds him, "Yes; you said. I'm afraid _that's_ not enough, either." He doesn't weep, but looks absolutely gutted, so she quickly continues, "However, I'm willing to think of our marriage as something that is wounded, not broken, and work on finding a way to heal, but from separate houses. If that's not enough, then we really have a problem."

He smiles his gratitude for this gift and says, "That's enough. Thank you, Kate…is 'Kate' okay?"

It's not—even that word from his lips now feels like an attack—but she shrugs and says, "It's my name. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, I…last night, I went to Mom and Dad with questions."

"How are they? I haven't seen them since…" They both know that it was right after The Slut appeared on TV, because an aging Carrick summoned them to the Bellevue house for a crisis meeting, so Kate can't continue.

"They're good…well, Mom's still not talking to me, except to text me every day—even when she knew I was out of cell range—to ask what I'm doing to make this right. And Dad…oh, I know it doesn't make much difference to you, but the results of the in utero paternity test came back; the baby's not mine."

Not sure why, Kate is very relieved, and says, "I thought so, because of the vasectomy, but then…how did she expect to get away with it?"

Nervously appraising her expression, Elliot says, "I guess, because I insisted on a condom, she thought I was lying about the vasectomy."

"She approached you first?" Even as she asks, Kate realizes that The Slut _must_ have tried Elliot before going to the media. "Oh, to ask for money?"

"Yes. I told her why she _must_ be mistaken, and that I wouldn't give her a cent, so she threatened to go public. We don't have to talk about this."

Shrugging of all thoughts of "the other woman" Kate says, "I presume we will at some point, but not right now. You had questions for your parents?"

"Yes, I…Christian told you what we've been up to this past week?" At her nod, he continues, "I didn't meet any spirit guides…I don't think. But I went into it asking myself why I would risk the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I unlocked a memory that turned out to be from when I was about two years old; well before I was adopted."

When he stalls, Kate—now riveted—prompts, "Go on."

Clearly uncomfortable reliving it, Elliot traces random patterns on the table cloth with his thumb as she says, "I'm in a huge place…vast, and I can't find Mama. I'm too scared to call out, so just keep walking and whimpering her name. But I never find her. I don't know where the potty is, and end up soiling my pants. So I'm cowering in a corner, knowing that I'm in _big_ trouble, when a lady asks if I've lost my mommy. Though it's not the word in my head, I know what she means and nod. She smiles and holds out her hand, suggesting that we go find her together."

"Oh, God; she didn't do anything?"

Elliot looks surprised, then smiles and says, "Oh, sorry; no. She was nice and didn't mind that I'd shit myself. And then all I remember are uniforms. I guess it was mall security, first, and then later the cops."

"You were abandoned in a shopping mall?"

"Yes, but not forever. She came and collected me from the police station. I don't remember that bit of it, but Carrick says there's a record of it; that she maintains she'd been searching for me the whole time. No charges were filed, so they must have believed her. A couple of years later, when I was four years old, she left me for good; this time in a court house. I guess she wanted to bypass mall security."

Bereft, confused, and angry with the woman who would do this to a child…twice, Kate says, "You told me that you don't know who your parents are."

"I don't. She used a fake name that first time. The second time she just took me into the ladies' toilets when I needed to go, and wasn't there when I came out of the cubicle."

"Then how does Carrick know it was you both times?"

He smiles and says, "You must know how many cameras are at the average mall; even more in a court house. And, though she wasn't charged with abandonment, the cops flagged the file and passed it along to Social Services, but they never tracked her down. When Carrick did some digging, he found that my name on the case file was the same as the one I gave at the court house, and eventually found the matching photos of my mom."

"Your real name is Elliot?"

Smiling at her surprise, he says, "Yes, though I seriously doubt 'Jones' was my original surname."

"Well…why the fuck didn't I know this?"

"Uh, you never asked. Are you angry with me?"

"No…yes, but not about this." Examining her feelings for a moment, Kate says, "I guess I'm angry with myself. We've been married over two decades and I didn't know any of this stuff."

"Well, neither did I really. Mom and Dad find out what they can about all of us, but only reveal the details if we wish it. Mia's the only one who's bothered to track down family…perhaps because she knows her parents wanted her, but didn't live to show her how much."

Suddenly understanding a little more about this man who's shared her bed all these years, Kate asks, "You honestly believe that? That your mom didn't want you?"

Elliot shrugs and says, "The evidence seems overwhelming."

"What if she really wanted you, but found that she simply couldn't cope, and figured that you're better off with someone else?"

He gives it some thought, and then says only, "It's possible."

"But you don't believe that? You don't feel like she loved you?"

"No, I don't. John Flynn said that's the main reason I was…well, he calls it 'promiscuous', at an early age."

Kate smiles. She remembers that Elliot was quite proud of the title "man-whore" that she assigned to him when he confessed his addiction to sex. Which reminds her of another concern, "So, what are you doing about…you know; urges? Ten days is a long time for you."

She finally recognizes that familiar twinkle in his eye and he quips, "And for you, b…Kate."

"True, but I turn to private methods of relief when we're not able to have sex. It was a serious question. Mostly I love that you're a randy fucker, but that has to be part of the problem."

Holding up both hands, he says, "Same size. I'm trying something new; _not_ seeking immediate gratification to avoid feeling shitty. Believe it or not, self-indulgent wallowing is a step in the right direction for me."

She can't help but smile at that. And then, thinking back over the conversation, Kate realizes something and asks, "You only fucked her once?"

Elliot looks surprised and asks, "That makes a difference?"

Examining her feelings for a second, Kate says, "Yeah; actually, I think it does." Finding reserves of courage she didn't know existed, she entreats, "Tell me?"

Proving that he's understood, Elliot is shaking his head in opposition of the idea and says, "I don't think that's a good—"

Stopping him with a hand over his, and then snatching it back when she realizes that she's touched him, Kate insists, "Tell me. We obviously don't talk nearly enough."

Her gentle persistence reassures him and he grins before saying, "Possibly because we have trouble being in the same room together without wanting to rip each other's clothes off." When she doesn't laugh, and can only manage a slight smile at the truthful jest, Elliot sobers and reveals, "It was about five months ago."

Thinking back, Kate says, "When I took over from Dad." Though past the standard age of retirement, her father remains a shrewd businessman, but had made the decision to hand over the reins of Kavanagh Media, to an eager Kate, while he was still respected in the industry, and capable of smoothing the way for her.

"Yes. You were working on a Saturday, again. Ava was off with college friends and Mitch was…can't recall, but I was home alone with only my right hand for company. So I decided to hit the driving range. She…do you want to know her name?" At her reproachful look, he guesses, "Oh; news reports. Sorry."

"I've taken to calling her 'The Slut' in my head."

He laughs—she's missed that wonderful, warm sound—and says, "It fits. I got there as they opened, so was the only customer. Delia works behind the counter. She started on me right off the bat, emphasizing the word every time she said 'balls'; stuff like that. I'm used to it, and usually just ignore it, or show my wedding ring if they persist, but…please don't think I'm blaming you, okay?"

"I'm pretty sure there are two people in this marriage. But I'm quite prepared to accept the premise that you fucked up big time."

Elliot smiles and says, "Thank you. I was feeling…neglected, I guess. I know you love your job, and I've always admired your passionate ambition, but I love _you_. And I realize it's not exactly a manly trait, but I've never liked being alone. So I…well, I flirted back." He audibly swallows and concludes, "Next thing I knew, we were in a storeroom and I needed that condom. Just one, I swear, and I felt like shit afterwards; almost threw up in disgust at what I'd done. I've not been back to that range."

"Why did you have a condom…oh, she was prepared?"

"Yeah. I suspect…well, we know, that it wasn't an isolated incident. When she found out she was pregnant, I guess she decided to pick the richest candidate and hope for the best."

They both hear the front door open. Glancing at the time, Kate says, "Fuck, that'll be Ava. She sometimes finishes early on Wednesday." Almost twenty years old, their daughter is studying at the local University of Washington, so has remained at home; something Kate has been grateful of until just this moment. She really wants to learn more about her errant husband.

"Want me to duck out the back or something, so she won't get the wrong idea?"

Grateful that he'd offer, Kate says, "No. She'll have seen your car. We'll just tell her the truth, okay? But without that quaint storeroom anecdote."

Elliot winces and says, "You got it. Thank you, for listening. You believe that I'll do what it takes to make this right?"

"Let's just leave it at we'll try therapy and see how it goes, okay? I don't feel sure of anything right now."

He's clearly disappointed with that answer, but stands with Kate to greet their daughter as he says, "Right. Okay. I think that's best."

Only as a nervously eager Ava comes into view does Kate find the courage to whisper, "I've missed you, though."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ana has almost drifted back to sleep when a hand covers her closed eyes and Christian's voice commands, "Don't fucking laugh, okay?"

"Have I ever?" She has, and even an _ex_-Dom doesn't appreciate being laughed at, so Ana keeps her mocking to a minimum.

Uncovering her eyes, Christian pouts, "Far too often."

She's doomed. He's wearing a white t-shirt over faded, blue jeans and the same tan Wellco combat boots that he always hikes in. "Oh, God; you'll be dressed like that every day for a month?"

Recognizing her sudden desire, Christian grins and says, "You like?"

"Are you kidding? Apart from the boots, it could be your old playroom uniform."

Those overworked jeans hadn't lasted, and he now exclusively wears a white dress shirt and black suit pants when they play; the outfit occasionally augmented by a very special gray silk tie. Still smiling, he asks, "You miss it, baby?" At her eager nod, he challenges, "How much?"

Naked, Ana steps out of bed and into his arms as she says, "_Very_ much, Sir."

Christian kisses her, his always eager hands roaming over her curves as he does so, until a groan rumbles in his throat and he suddenly ends it, smacks her ass, and says, "It'll have to wait. Teddy and I can't be late on our first day."

Given his obsession with punctuality, she knew it was a long shot. Reaching for her robe, Ana says, "Oh, I promised Phoebe I'd take photos."

Christian rolls his eyes and says, "What is it with women and their need to record absolutely everything?"

"This from the guy who filled an entire memory card with pictures of our infant son sleeping."

Christian grins as he holds the door open for her, saying, "You must have me confused with someone else."

Downstairs, Teddy is also disguised as a brown-haired, brown-eyed construction worker and consuming one of Gail's cooked breakfasts at an alarming pace. Christian frowns and chides, "Son, no one is hunting you."

Teddy swallows a giant mouthful and is grinning at Gail as he says, "Sorry, but I really missed this."

Gail smiles an acknowledgement of the compliment and greets her bosses with a bright, "Looks like we're _all_ up early, this morning. Two more breakfasts?"

Christian puts his hand up, but Ana says, "I'll eat later, thank you. I just want a couple of photos of my working class men."

Teddy rolls his eyes and groans, "Mom; must we?"

Motioning for him to stand beside Christian, she readies her phone and affirms, "We must."

* * *

Having done his duty and let his mom take photos of him in humiliating poses, Teddy is leaving the house with Christian—both of them carrying day packs—when his dad says, "Sure you're up for this? You can always change your mind."

Confident that he's physically prepared, having taken up rugby his freshman year at Harvard, Teddy grins and teases, "Anything you can do, old man, I can do better."

"Hey, enough with the 'old man'."

He knew that would get to him. With Christian about to turn fifty, he's a little sensitive about his age. Teddy chuckles and says, "Sorry; couldn't resist. Actually, I'm looking forward to this. We haven't worked together since we built the pizza oven."

Christian smiles and says, "Yeah; that was fun, and it still works just fine." But then his face falls and he grumbles, "Fuck, is that our transport?"

The dual cab Ford pickup has _not_ been treated kindly; covered in grime and dents, it's even sporting a few rust spots. Standing beside it is their driver, an unusually casually dressed Jason Taylor, and Jim, the temporary addition to their security team; also their immediate superior for the duration of the challenge, as he's the only one of the trio with experience in construction. "I'm sure it's fine, Dad. We couldn't exactly rock up to work as laborers in an Audi."

"I suppose so."

Of course, Taylor knows his boss well enough to guess his concern and says, "The vehicle's safe, sir; just a little rough round the edges."

Immediately appeased—a measure of how much he's come to rely on the veteran—Christian grins and says, "Well, it would be hypocritical of me to hold that against her, wouldn't it?"

Taylor smiles and says, "Yes, sir." At a nod from Jim, he gets in the driver's seat.

Jim appraises Christian and Teddy's appearance. Apparently satisfied with their disguise, he says, "I know you're used to security, but this is an unusual scenario, so a couple of things will be different; I'll call you only by your chosen names and you'll refer to me as 'boss' or 'Jim', got it?"

As one, father and son say, "Yes, boss."

Clearly trying not to smile, Jim asks Christian, "And you are?"

"Chris Granger."

Jim nods and says, "Good; casual and confident, but only volunteer the surname as necessary, or it sounds fake." Addressing Teddy, he asks, "Your name; your full name?"

Summoning his best British secret agent accent, Teddy drawls, "Granger, Eddie Granger."

Christian frowns and reprimands him, "Ted."

Jim interjects, "Cheekiness is fine, even expected, but you just blew your son's cover; at which point I'd immediately call for backup and this…exercise would be over."

Teddy knows that his dad hates to make mistakes, and has never tolerated anyone but Ana or Grace telling him what to do. So he's waiting for the inevitable confrontation, but Christian only straightens his posture and says, "Sorry, boss; won't happen again."

Jim says "Better," and then wordlessly walks around the truck to get in the front passenger seat.

Teddy is still looking at an equally unsure Christian when Taylor rolls down the window and says, "Well get in; no one's going to open your door for you, either."

Christian moves to obey as he mutters to Teddy, "He's enjoying this far too much."

Teddy also gets in, laughing, and says, "They do say payback's a bitch."

* * *

Ana's day goes well; busy, but no real drama. Surprised to find that she's first home, given that the men left just after dawn, she changes into casual clothes and is in her study, using the quiet time mostly productively when Christian phones, saying, "On our way home now, baby."

He sounds exhausted. "Beer or bath, darling?"

"Yes."

"Tough day?"

"Yeah, but we're both alive…I think. I'll see you soon."

She's still filling the bath when she hears the front door slam; it _must_ be her son. When she doesn't hear Christian _or_ Teddy ascending the stairs, she turns off the taps and goes looking for them. Gail, angel that she is, has started on dinner and the "laborers" are sitting at the dining table, both gulping down a cold beer as if they're dying of thirst, and covered from head to toe in dust. Ana is holding a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at how cute they are when Christian spots her, glares, and growls, "Don't start, woman; you have no idea what we've been through."

Kissing each of them in turn on the cleanest patch of face she can find, Ana nods a greeting to Gail and asks, "Bad?"

Teddy groans, as if in pain, and says, "I can barely lift this beer, my arms are so sore. And we might as well leave our brains here every day, because we won't need them. They've just demolished a building, and we're on final cleanup before construction starts. Dad and I must have literally shoveled tons of rubble into skips. At least Uncle Elliot supplies sports drinks during summer, because I didn't take nearly enough to drink." Suddenly grinning, he says to Gail, "Thanks for those subs; they were delicious."

Of course Teddy is the only person in the room who doesn't know why Christian can't quite meet his son's eye after an innocent remark about sandwiches. Ana smiles; for a guy with such diverse and intense sexual appetites, her husband remains rather prudish around their children. She's always assumed it's a good thing. Leaning forward, letting only Christian catch a glimpse of her currently unrestrained breasts inside the cotton blouse, she steals the bottle from his suddenly slack grasp—_his_ beer always tastes better—and heads for the stairs as she says "Bath's ready," trusting him to read between the lines.

Sure enough, she hasn't got very far when she hears him nervously instruct Teddy "Right, uh; I'll just get cleaned up. We'll see you at dinner." Unfortunately, despite Christian's caution, their son is old enough to also read between the lines, and mumbles an equally nervous reply.

When his parents are out of sight and earshot, Teddy asks Gail, "Aren't they a bit old to be still at it?"

"Now, Theodore, you know that I'm not about to discuss my employers' love life with even you. But I will say that I certainly hope not, because I'm older than either of them and still—"

His hands over his ears, in case she finishes the sentence despite his interruption, Teddy suddenly stands as he exclaims, "Okay, enough! There's more action here than in the average college dormitory!"

Looking incredibly pleased with herself, Gail says, "Son, you have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A few days into their undercover assignment, the guys are enjoying a well-earned lunch break when Teddy asks, "Dad, how did you know that Mom didn't want you for your money?"

Christian smiles at the memory and says, "Because, early in our relationship, I offered her a million dollars, obligation free, and she not only turned me down, but was horrified by the idea. She has this absurd notion that we're supposed to earn money. To this day I can't get her to accept more than a token amount of the profits from GEH."

Teddy smiles and says, "That, and she's currently a millionaire in her own right."

Christian grins and concedes, "And that." After several seconds of silence, he asks, "Someone specific in mind, son?" Teddy has had a steady girlfriend for months now, but the name hasn't been heard for a while, so Ana suggested that the relationship might have ended. Though he had no specific objections, Christian hadn't liked the young woman with a too-shrewd gaze, so he's hoping that, as usual, his wife's instincts are correct.

"I broke up with Tracy."

Trying to conceal his glee and focus on hearing his son, Christian asks, "Oh? I thought things were getting pretty serious?"

Teddy offers a rueful smile and says, "So did I. We hadn't actually got engaged, but had talked about marriage as a concept, and I knew she was hoping for a proposal soon. I was going to wait until I at least had a proper job before I actually popped the question but…anyway."

When Teddy is again quiet for a while, Christian prompts, "Not true love, after all?"

Teddy shrugs, as if it's of no consequence, but sounds sad when he says, "I'm not sure it ever was…not from her side anyway, but I only realized when she dropped out. When I asked why she'd throw away almost two years of work, she looked at me like I was stupid and said, 'Well, I'm not going to need a career, am I?'" He shakes his head and continues, "Maybe I _am_ stupid, because it took me a few seconds to work out that she expected me to support her. See, I…well, I understand why you did it, but I've been resentful…even embarrassed, that you never set up a trust fund for me, like so many wealthy parents do for their kids. So, though I don't lie if someone asks, I kind of let people assume that, as your son, I'm absolutely loaded."

It had not been an easy decision, and Christian had second-guessed it several times; Ana's support had helped, of course. "You don't still resent it?"

Teddy suddenly grins and says, "Not since you promised to make me an instant millionaire." Then serious, he continues, "No. I get it; will probably do the same if and when I have kids. And it's not like you haven't been generous; providing an allowance that has meant I could complete my studies in luxury, even by Harvard's standards. I know that I'm lucky, and I truly appreciate every hour and every cent you've spent on me."

Glad of this evidence that he made the right decision, Christian smiles and says, "Hey, you've earned it. Your mom and I are real proud of both your efforts and your achievements. And, if you come to work for me, all that I've invested in you will have paid off."

With a cheeky grin, Teddy asks, "And if I work for one of your competitors, instead?"

Eclipsing his son's smile, Christian jovial tone belies his sincerity when he says, "You'll lose; nothing in my life drives me to excel like a talented opponent."

Teddy laughs and says, "Guess I inherited that from you."

They both smile their love for each other, and then Christian sobers to ask, "Tracy assumed you're already wealthy?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't believe that all I own is my Beemer; actually got quite angry, listing all the times I've paid for things, bought her gifts, stuff like that. And I suddenly…ever had a moment where it feels as if you're standing outside your life looking in, and everything suddenly seems so clear?"

"Once; when your mother left me, with no thought of ever returning."

Visibly rocked by this revelation, Teddy says, "What? When was this? I would have remembered something like that."

"It was before you were born; actually, before Ana and I were even engaged. Your mom and I came from different worlds, and…and I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but…anyway, I know exactly what you're talking about."

"So, what was it that you saw, looking in on your life?"

He's said it before, but not to Teddy. "That my supposedly privileged life was incredibly empty without her, and that I would do _anything_ to again have her by my side. Not, I'm guessing, what you realized about Tracy?"

"No. She ranted at me for a while; accusing me of lying, leading her on…fuck, I can't even remember all she said. Because I realized, as she spoke, what I should have seen right from the start; Tracy is only at Harvard to find a rich husband." With a shrug, he concludes, "So we broke up."

Christian nods and says, "Good choice. And you want to know how to avoid making the same mistake again?" At Teddy's nod, he continues, "I'm afraid I don't know. I've only ever been in love with your mother, and am daily blessed that she loved me back. At least you know what to look for, now."

"I guess. Thanks, Dad." Looking past Christian's shoulder, Teddy adds, "And Jim is heading this way with a frown on his face, so we'd better get back to work."

Wearily getting to his feet, Christian picks up the remnants of his lunch as he says, "You know, son, that no one will think less of you if you don't last the month."

Teddy laughs and teases, "Suck it up, princess."

Stretching some of the pain from his aching muscles, Christian isn't genuinely upset when he glares and complains, "This is what I get for teaching you to speak."

* * *

It's something Ana has wanted to do for years, but they never seem to have the time. Elliot's affair, and Kate's need, has finally meant that every Wednesday is a scheduled brunch for the two women. Ana waits until the waiter is out of earshot to resume their conversation, "The kids are in therapy, too?"

"Yes; Elliot's idea. They seem to be coping okay, but he wanted to ensure they have a confidante who isn't personally involved in our little drama. Ava was reluctant, but agreed. And Mitchell was far too eager."

Ana laughs and says, "He's seventeen. Trust me; he'll be talking about girls."

Kate smiles and says, "Yeah; that's what Elliot said."

"You're still communicating okay, then?"

"Actually, much better than we ever have. It feels weird; apart from the fact that he's living in a different house, it's kind of perfect. Our relationship was based on mutual lust strong enough to mostly keep us going all this time, and I'm only now realizing that I barely know my own husband. I'm learning a lot, about both of us. And he's complied with all of my wishes, but I can't…it feels as if I'll never trust him again, and it breaks my heart."

Her own heart breaking that there is nothing she can do except offer a friendly ear, Ana reaches across the table to put her hand over Kate's and say, "I wish there was something I could do."

Kate manages a smile and clasps her hands around Ana's before releasing her, and says, "This is good. This is wonderful. Just knowing I have your support is one of the things that gets me out of bed every morning."

Ana relaxes back in her seat, saying, "I'm glad."

"And what about you? How are the workers?"

Ana smiles and says, "Good, though this challenge is proving tougher on Christian than he expected. Oh, but he's loving spending every day with our boy. They haven't spent this much time together since before Teddy started at Harvard five years ago."

"Well, seriously; Christian's fifty next week. I know he's fit, but how did he expect to keep up with his son?"

Ana feels a little disloyal when she laughs and says, "I know. Last night he…oh, Kate, he was so exhausted and sore that he turned me down. I don't think that's ever happened before. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry."

Kate's grin is very wicked when she says, "Laugh. He's still too full of himself."

Ana knows that Kate really adores Christian after all these years, despite their rocky start, so she smiles and says, "True. But he _is_ Christian Grey."

Kate laughs and shakes her head as she says, "You're hopeless."

Ana laughs along with her, saying, "Yes." But then something occurs to her and she asks, "Is it okay; that I, uh…that Christian and I are—"

Smiling, Kate interrupts, "Still nauseatingly in love? Yes, sweetie, it's fine. I love that you're happy. And, if you and Christian can make it work, then _everyone_ has a chance at happily ever after. You give us mere mortals hope."

Kate, of course, had been probably the first person in Ana's life to see the incredible woman shyly hiding beneath plain clothes and a mane of unstyled brown hair. But Ana, despite nowadays being a regular addition to "Best Dressed" and "Most Successful" lists, is still modest, so she's blushing a little as she says, "Oh, shut the fuck up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Teddy and Christian are laying rebars and mesh, preparing for the next stage of concreting, when they hear the whistles and catcalls. Though they don't participate in such behavior when a pretty female walks by, Teddy and Christian _are_ two heterosexual men, so their heads swivel as if on command. The noise instantly dies down when the woman enters the site; grabbing a hard hat and safety vest from the rack inside the gate. She must know one of the workers, which means she's protected from anything more than a polite greeting. Christian has long since turned back to the task at hand when he realizes that Teddy is transfixed, so he gives the girl a second glance. She's casually dressed in blouse, jeans and work boots, but undeniably attractive; dusky skin, chiseled features, almond-shaped eyes, full lips and an easy grace. She could be a Bollywood starlet…and she's heading their way. Her smile is nice, too; genuine and warm, and she asks, "Matt Renard?"

Christian remains silent, letting Teddy have this opportunity to interact with the exotic beauty, but his son is seemingly catatonic, so he nudges him. Finally, Teddy snaps out of his daze enough to point and say, "Uh, just back there, ma'am."

Instead of going around the sprawl of metal, she extends one delicate hand in an elegant request for assistance. Christian is preparing to nudge Teddy again, if necessary, but his son's natural good manners have kicked in and he removes one glove to take the offered hand and help the newcomer safely past them. She then releases him and says, "Thank you…?"

"Uh, T…Eddie, ma'am."

She breathes a laugh at his apparent confusion and says, "T'Eddie. I'm Asha, Matt's niece. I'll be working here over the summer."

Teddy appears truly dismayed, "Not construction?"

Asha raises one eyebrow and coolly asks, "You don't think I could?"

Teddy shows his hand; already a mess of broken blisters and newly formed calluses. "No, I mean yes; it's just…your hands shouldn't look like this."

"Oh. Well, you can relax; I'll be trying to decipher Uncle Matt's handwriting enough to get his accounts in order."

"You're an accountant?"

"Not yet. I'm studying at Foster, used to be UW Business School."

"Yeah, a cousin is—"

Worried that Teddy is about to blow their cover, Christian steps forward and extends his hand, saying, "I'm Chris, Eddie's father."

He knows women well enough to catch the flicker of disappointment in her eyes at being interrupted, but Asha smiles politely and shakes his hand, saying, "A pleasure to meet you, sir." Her smiling gaze taking in both of them, she adds, "I'd better let you get back to work. I'll see you around?"

Christian only smiles and nods, but Teddy stammers, "Uh, yeah; totally. See you."

When she's gone, Teddy is able to resuming working, but with constant glances in the direction of the site office. Christian checks that they can't be overheard and says, "Well, that's one way of doing it."

"Huh? I mean; pardon?"

Smiling at his son's obvious attraction for the temporary addition to the staff, Christian says, "You asked how to avoid falling for another gold-digger." He nods towards the office and says, "She thinks you're an unskilled itinerant worker."

"Matt won't tell her who I am?"

"He doesn't know. It's part of how we keep you safe. Only Elliot knows."

"I thought…you mean I've kept this job on my abilities?"

Surprised he hadn't realized it, Christian smiles and says, "Yes, son. You're doing a fine job." Gesturing to the mountain of metal still remaining, he adds, "Though we won't be asked back tomorrow if we don't knuckle down and get this done."

Teddy wordlessly complies and they've been at it a few minutes when he asks, "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you think she liked me?"

Managing to keep a straight face, Christian asks, "Who?" When Teddy levels a glare at him that is the very image of Ana when she's angry, he chuckles and says, "Yes, I think she liked you. But she's the foreman's niece, son; I don't like your chances."

Teddy's smile is wide and he says, "We'll see, Dad; we'll see."

* * *

This Wednesday, the girls' brunch is at Kate's house, at her request. After hearing Ana's news about Teddy, she does a double take and asks, "Met someone? I thought he was practically engaged to Tracy?"

Ana shrugs and says, "Seems she was more interested in his last name than him. Teddy put on a brave face, but I think he was actually pretty devastated when he found out."

"Well, good riddance to her, then. I never liked her."

"Neither did Christian. He couldn't find anything to be concerned about, but said he didn't like the way she looked at things, as if she was hungry for them."

Kate grins and says, "I don't think you can hold that against her; I'm the same way with a nice pair of shoes."

Ana giggles and says, "True. Anyway, this new girl is Asha Renard, and they haven't actually even been on a date. But she's working in the office on-site and Christian says there's a definite spark between the two. Of course, she thinks my Harvard graduate son is an uneducated laborer."

Kate snorts a laugh and says, "Oh, right. He can't tell her." She then looks speculative and adds, "There's a Patrick Renard behind Fox Accounting; any relation?"

"Word of honor?"

"Of course."

"Christian did some digging. Asha is Patrick Renard's only child."

Kate bursts out laughing, and then says, "Teddy is interested in a girl who is heir to the most successful accounting firm on the west coast, and she thinks he's a penniless worker? That's priceless; poor Teddy. I take it he doesn't know?"

"I don't think so, though Christian says the information is readily available online." When Kate doesn't reply, and looks deep in thought, Ana asks, "You okay?"

Kate smiles and says, "Just trying to work out how I can be there when Teddy finally tells her."

Ana laughs and says, "Yeah; 'Uh, by the way, I actually have red hair and blue eyes, and my Daddy is Christian Grey…yes, _that_ Christian Grey.' This challenge is proving to be more than either of them expected."

"Speaking of which; how's the aged billionaire coping now?"

Ana glares and says, "Going on fifty is not aged. And he's found a solution; afternoon nap. He hasn't needed to do that since our honeymoon."

"How does he have time? Aren't they practically working from dawn to dusk?"

"He's quite proud of himself; with thirty minutes for lunch, he can wolf down the food and still have time for a power nap."

Kate grins and says, "Which, of course, I shall refer to as a 'granny nap' when I see him next."

"Of course. You tease him worse than Elliot does." Cursing herself for abruptly removing the smile from Kate's face, Ana says, "I'm sorry. Not going so good now?"

"It's going fine, I guess. I just didn't count on missing him this much. With him living so close, the kids can see him whenever they wish, but I only see him for therapy, and I find myself looking forward to it. I even fucking put on makeup and bother with nice clothes, like it's a date. How fucking pathetic is that? But then he has the same hangdog expression, and I remember why we're in this mess and I hate him all over again."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't; not really. But…our therapist is Oscar, and he's wonderful. He says it's natural to feel that I want to punish Elliot, but to remember that my cheating husband is already suffering just being without me. And then he added 'And it's okay to enjoy that fact,' like he was reading my mind."

Ana smiles and says, "I hate it when they do that. Do you think the sessions are helping?"

Kate shrugs and says, "It means Elliot and I can talk for an hour without it ending in shouting or weeping. We're currently working on finding out why this happened, so we can avoid those same patterns. But, ultimately, we'll only get back together if I can think of a way to trust him that isn't more than he can tolerate, and…do you think Christian would talk to me about domestic discipline?"

Taking completely unaware by the question, Ana blinks a few times and finally says, "Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe if you made it very clear that you're not asking in a professional capacity? He's still paranoid about the whole thing. But, you know, Kate, I don't mind discussing it with you, though we haven't actually practiced it seriously in years. You're thinking of submitting to Elliot?" Even as she says it, Ana realizes and quickly adds, "Oh. _You_ want the control."

Kate looks uncharacteristically nervous and says, "Yeah. Do you think it's insane? I don't even know if Elliot will go for it. I just want to understand the concept a bit better before I bring it up at the next session. See, we've never been very organized about things. We kind of fell into a relationship, then a marriage and finally parenthood; all of it without a plan. Oscar talking about punishing Elliot made me think of it. He was actually trying to caution me against doing anything irretrievable like have an affair of my own. But it reminded me of something you or Christian once said; that the biggest difference between mainstream and kink is that a kinky couple knows what to expect from each other going in. Since then I can't shake this feeling that, if we actually wrote down what we need from each other, we might stand a chance. But I have to know there'll be consequences for him, so….fuck, I'm not making sense. Maybe I should just forget about it."

Reaching out to physically soothe Kate's nervously wringing hands, Ana says, "Will you relax? You're not insane, and it actually makes perfect sense, especially with what you told me about Elliot's fear of abandonment. You'd be able to trust him, and he'd never feel alone. Are you sure you're up for it, though? I know you've played at this a little, but fulltime Dominant is not the easier option. It would basically be like taking on a second job, and you're already pretty damn busy with the one you've got."

Kate smiles slightly and says, "Not too busy to save my marriage. I want to be happy again. I'm fucking miserable without him. But we can't just pick up where we left off. Something has to change; something big."

"Definitely talk to Christian. He knows both sides of this particular coin." Trying to conceal her smile, she adds, "Of course, you know what this means?"

Kate warily asks, "What?"

"After all the shit you gave him when you found that page of our original contract, you'll be basically giving Christian permission to tease you until the end of time."

They're both smiling when Kate says, "Babe, you know damn well he was going to do that, anyway."

Ana laughs and says, "Yeah, he does that with those he loves."

Screwing up her face in apparent disgust, Kate gestures to her unfinished meal and protests, "Do you mind? I'm eating here."

* * *

The by now familiar sound of appreciative whistles around the construction site announce that there's an attractive female in the vicinity. Even under the broad-brimmed summer hat, it's obvious she's a blond, so not really Christian's type, but her figure is very nice; full in all the right places. And she knows how to use it; her hips swaying as she walks, in a dance as old as time. She's wearing a crop top and a short…_very_ short skirt, over ankle strap sandals. Overall, a very nice package, though he wouldn't want Ana or Phoebe going out in public dressed like that. And then he recognizes the walk and angrily mutters, "What the _fuck_ is she playing at?"

Incredulous, Teddy asks, "You know her?"

With a resigned sigh, Christian reveals, "That, son, is your mother."

Visibly shocked, Teddy's gaze snaps back to the woman and his voice has risen an octave when he loudly squeaks, "Mom?"

One of their colleagues has overheard and laughs, asking, "You don't know your own mother, Eddie?"

Teddy shakes his head slowly and confesses, "I really don't; not dressed like that."

Christian also shakes his head and says, "Me, either." Glancing to Jim, ignoring the smug grin on his face—of course the bastard knew—he asks, "Early lunch, boss?"

Jim nods and says, "I think you'd better. You don't keep a woman like that waiting." Having all sorts of violent thoughts about his "boss", Christian's current role means that he can only grind out, "Thanks."

As he approaches Ana, clearly recognizable from this distance, she slides the sunglasses down her nose and looks at him over the rim as she purrs, "Happy Birthday, darling."

His anger evaporating now that he's with her—and the evidence of how much her audacity excites him straining to get out of his jeans—Christian tries to curb his smile as he says, "You, of all people, should know that my birthday is tomorrow."

Her smile is the one he'd walk through hell for, and she says, "I couldn't wait."

Now close enough to gather her in his arms, his chest is literally aching with the power of his love for her when he murmurs, "What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Considering how much trouble I went to, I'm hoping you'll fuck me."

"Then you'd better have a plan, because we don't have much time."

Ana smiles serenely and says, "There's a hotel two minutes from here that rents rooms by the hour, and I brought a few small things from home that might interest you."

"Kinky hotel sex, eh? Best birthday present ever."

* * *

Author's note: There is a "Fox Accounting" in California, but that's merely coincidence and the only similarity between the fictional and real companies.

Hope you're all enjoying a safe, sane and consensual festive season;-) See you next year!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: The symbol described is a variation of the ancient triskele/triskelion. Under quite specific requirements for design, and apparently subject to copyright, it can signify various aspects of the BDSM culture. If you're going to wear it, for whatever reason, make sure you get the right one, or face awkward questions...though I guess anyone into kink won't mind being asked, "Oh, you're a druid?"

If you're still confused, or want to know more, searching "the emblem project" should bring up a site that won't flood your computer with adults-only popups. There are heaps more that will;-)

I've already thanked those of you I can. Time to thank all those who silently support me by clicking on Favorite or Follow, and all my darling Guests...seriously, I have the sweetest readers. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Saturday, 18th of June, 2033. Ana had gone to sleep as the little spoon—Christian's bicep as her pillow—and wakes up to him stimulating both her nipples with one hand while the other is between her thighs, gently but relentlessly driving her towards her first orgasm for the day, and she gasps, "Explains the dream."

His soft throaty laugh fuelling her desire, he nips that maddeningly sensitive spot behind her ear and rumbles, "Was it as good as this, baby?"

Struggling to form coherent thoughts as she spirals towards ecstasy, Ana manages, "Never."

He chuckles again and says, "Good. Now shut the fuck up and let me claim my gift." Every year she asks him what he'd like for his birthday, and every year his answer is the same; he takes her in his arms and maintains, "Just you, baby; you're all I need." It's both incredibly sweet and damnably frustrating, because she still has to think of a gift, or feel bad. At least he always enthusiastically accepts whatever she buys.

Ana tries to keep still, because she knows how much he likes it when she absorbs all the pleasure he gives her. But it's impossible, and her body convulses through the climax, though she manages to keep from crying out; limiting her reaction to a garbled moan of pleasure.

Christian kisses her shoulder and softly croons, "Happy Birthday to meeee."

Ana giggles and says, "You're nuts."

Christian gently extricates himself from her and rolls onto his back. Hands behind his head and the evidence of how much he still enjoys pleasuring her at rigid attention, he quips, "My nuts? They're all yours, Mrs. Grey."

Languidly reaching out a hand to claim her property, Ana squeezes almost to the point of pain and says "Yes, they are," as she watches her assertiveness change his smug expression to acute desire.

Before the mood is lost, she climbs astride him, both of them sighing their approval of this perfect union. Christian smiles up at her and says, "Best view in the world." How is it that, after all these years, genuine praise from him can still make her blush? His smile widens and he teases, "And it just got better."

Cursing whatever genetics makes her go red so easily, Ana says, "Are you going to fuck me, or not?"

His arms still behind his head, Christian says, "It's my birthday, baby. I think you should fuck _me_."

So she does; first slowly and then faster and faster, until they're both panting and his hands are clasping her hips as he takes control of the now frantic pace. Already on a sexual high, Ana finishes quickly, soon followed by Christian. Slumping forward onto his chest, struggling for breath, she protests, "Damnit, Grey! I was going to shower and take my time with you."

Gently pushing her hair out of the way, so he can see her face, Christian asks, "Baby, does it seem like I'm disappointed?"

He looks positively blissful. "No, it really doesn't. Happy Birthday, darling."

Christian accepts her kiss, then smacks her ass and demands, "Now, where's my gift?"

Sitting up, Ana manages to curb her smile long enough to tease, "What gift? You told me not to get you anything."

Christian rolls his eyes and asks, "Must we go through this every year?'

Climbing off him, on slightly unsteady legs, Ana says, "Until you give me some idea what to buy; we must. I'll be right back."

After a quick visit to the bathroom, Ana retrieves the wrapped cufflinks from their hiding place and returns to Christian. Handing over the gift, her heart is pounding as she says, "Now, keep an open mind, okay?"

His smile vanishing, Christian says, "Okay, but you're worrying me." She can tell, when he opens it, that he instantly recognizes the triple spiral pattern elegantly portrayed in platinum and onyx; rim and spokes of shiny metal, each lustrous black segment pierced by a small hole. His anxious gaze jumps to hers and he declares, "No."

She expected his reluctance, so merely asks, "Why not?"

"You know why not; this fucking announces that we're into kink. It's no one's fucking business how we fuck."

"But aren't you tired of hiding, darling? And it's practically mainstream nowadays. Plus, anyone who loves us has either been told or worked it out for themselves. The only people we haven't actually discussed it with are the kids, and they already know."

"The fuck they do. You haven't told them?"

She'll never get used to how swiftly his mood can change. As usual countering his rage with serenity, Ana says, "No. But they're not idiots, Christian. I overheard them discussing it one time."

His expression horror-struck, Christian asks, "Discussing what; that their parents have kinky sex? You better be fucking kidding, Ana."

Taking a calming breath, Ana says, "Well, I didn't listen to the entire conversation, but they were lightheartedly theorizing on what we get up to in here, behind a locked, soundproofed door…and none of the guesses I heard was yodeling practice."

"Fuck." The cufflinks fall unheeded onto the bed when Christian leans forward to put his head in his hands as he more fervently utters, "Fuck!"

Becoming a little afraid of how anxious he is—adding yoga to his exercise regimen has kept his blood pressure under control, but he's still at risk for heart disease—Ana dares only to touch his currently brown hair when she says, "Breathe, darling. It's okay. They don't mind…I mean, they mind, but they'd be equally disgusted no matter how we have sex. It doesn't affect how they feel about you. They love _and_ respect you; no one who's seen you with either of them would ever doubt that."

Meeting her gaze, Christian's expression is still somewhat pained when he asks, "Well, when _was_ this?"

Trying to recall, Ana eventually shrugs and says, "Oh, about two years ago, when they were both home for the summer." When his expression relaxes a little, she adds, "See? They've been fine since then, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Christian gives it some more thought, then offers a wry grin and says, "I'll never be free of that scared little boy, will I?"

She used to wish for that, but no longer. The tortured boy he used to be has become an intrinsic part of who he is; she understands that now. "I hope not; we all love _him_, too." Picking up the cufflinks and again offering them to him, Ana asks, "You'll wear them tonight?" Her Fifty turning fifty is an occasion that _must_ be celebrated, and she'd eventually gained his permission to arrange a lavish party, on the understanding that only people who truly care about him would be there

Hesitating only a moment, Christian takes the jewelry box from her hands as he says, "I will. Thank you, baby; you continue to inspire courage in me." He's staring at the cufflinks, so doesn't at first notice that she's silently, joyously weeping at his words. When he does look up, he smiles and again discards the gift, this time to frame her face with both hands and kiss the tears from her cheeks. Then tenderly kissing her trembling lips, he rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "Anastasia's happy tears; the best gift of all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Dad!" It's a shriek, but a happy one.

Christian doesn't quite make it down the stairs before he's hit with an exuberant adult daughter. Catching her in an embrace, he cautions, "Whoa; easy, or we'll break our necks."

Her voice muffled by his shoulder as she clings to him, Phoebe says, "Don't be silly, Daddy; you'd never let that happen."

Cautiously transporting them the last couple of steps and putting her safely on the floor, he says, "Even so; you need to be more careful." She's almost nineteen, but he's still her father; the one who was there to hold her when she was only seconds old, and the man who—reluctantly, despite feeling truly honored to be asked—gave her away at her wedding, only three days after her eighteenth birthday.

Kissing his cheek and releasing him, Phoebe glances at the young man waiting nearby as she cheerfully says, "That's what Billy's always saying."

"I'm very glad to hear it."

Taking his inclusion in the conversation as his cue, Billy steps forward and extends his hand, saying, "Happy Birthday, sir."

They haven't always seen eye-to-eye, but they both make the effort, for Phoebe's sake. And, truth be told, Christian holds a grudging respect for the quiet young man who won't be bullied, even by his father-in-law. Readily accepting the gesture, he says, "Thank you, son. I'm glad you're both here."

Phoebe, meanwhile, has fetched a large gift bag from concealment and hands it to Christian, saying, "Happy Birthday, Dad. It's from both of us, but Billy made it."

Surprised, despite knowing how capable his son-in-law is, Christian echoes, "Made it?"

Billy shrugs and says, "Designed the prototype is all. Our tech guys made it happen."

Straight out of Harvard, William "Billy" Blake had founded a company with a few like-minded friends; designing and producing energy-efficient alternatives for everyday use. Christian, of course, has been tracking the success of their company with some interest. It's doing well. "If you designed it, I'm sure it's very good."

Opening the bag reveals a backpack, much like the one he already uses in place of an old-fashioned briefcase. Of course, they know this, so he looks to Billy, who explains, "Room for a laptop or tablet, phone and a few other things; it's also a kinetically powered charger. Anyone who walks, jogs or cycles to work can charge one large and two small devices on their daily commute. We'll probably sell more of the outdoors version, but Bee says you hike off the grid, so it wouldn't be much use to you."

Okay, he's a little impressed. "Waterproof? This is Seattle, after all."

Billy smiles, apparently sensing Christian's approval, and says, "Yes, sir, and made from recycled materials."

"You like it, Dad?"

He smiles and says, "Looks like I'll be buying more shares of Forever Technologies."

Phoebe chuckles and explains to Billy, "That means he _really_ likes it." Kissing Christian's cheek again, she asks, "Mom or Teddy surfaced yet?"

"I've no idea about your brother, but Mom is in her study…she was muttering something about things never going as planned and told me to get lost, so I presume it's to do with the party."

"She'll be freaking out. I'd better help her. Gail left you a surprise in the oven." And the two men are alone.

A quick check reveals that darling Gail must have got up early enough on her day off to cook Christian a birthday breakfast; only she went a little overboard. Retrieving not a plate, but a _tray_ of food from the still warm oven, he puts it on the counter and asks, "Want to join me? No way I can finish this by myself when I'm going to have a big dinner, and I hate to waste food."

"Uh, sure; that'd be good, thanks. Phoebe was so keen to see you that I didn't get a chance to eat." With a small shrug, he adds, "I'm not sure she even noticed."

Christian laughs and agrees, "She's not the world's most patient person. I'm afraid that trait comes from me."

Fetching plates and cutlery, Christian wordlessly divides the feast and starts eating. They're almost done, and still haven't spoken, when Billy asks, "Do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

Genuinely surprised, Christian asks, "For what?"

"Marrying Phoebe."

"Oh…probably not. It's nothing personal. I'd feel the same whoever took her from me. I like you just fine, Billy, but I've never been very good at small talk."

Billy grimaces and says, "That's what Phoebe is always telling me. But I feel this tension every time I'm with you. I'm doing my best to be a good husband, sir. And I think you'll agree that I've always been respectful to you and Mrs. Grey."

With a sigh, Christian says, "Then maybe you need to relax? I've asked you to use my name. And the only time I really needed to interfere was when you wanted to get married while Phoebe was only seventeen."

Billy is quiet for a moment and then says, "I was angry at the time. Phoebe, of course, was furious. But I'm glad you refused permission. We were too young. I like knowing that Phoebe is with me because she wants to be, not because we rushed into marriage."

"Considering how happy she seems, I doubt that it would have ultimately made much difference, but I'm glad to hear that." They eat for a while, then Christian laughs and says, "She was _really_ mad, wasn't she? Barely spoke to me her whole first semester at Harvard."

Billy whistles a low agreement and says, "Man, she was throwing things and all. I've never seen her like that before or since. It got worse when Mrs. Gr…Ana also refused us. We only needed one parent's permission."

"Ana was on your side, by the way. She knew that first night we met you that it wasn't merely a teenage infatuation. But I made her a promise that we would always cooperate when it came to the kids, and that cuts both ways. She would never go so blatantly against my wishes."

Billy grins and says, "Think I've got any chance of getting Phoebe to cooperate like that when we have kids? She pretty much does as she likes."

Christian smiles with pride and says, "I'm afraid she's inherited a _lot_ from me. Ana says that's one of the reasons Phoebe and I clash so often. But, make no mistake, I feel a fierce love for my daughter, and you're simply the unfortunate man who's in my crosshairs for being the object of her affection. Trust me, son; though no one would seem good enough for her, you're pretty damn close. I know you won't keep her from achieving her dreams."

"Oh, she finally told you?"

Immediately on alert, Christian explains, "I was speaking of graduating with honors; she's always been an over-achiever. I'm not aware of anything specific, but will be offering her a job, just as I've done for her brother. It would appear that you know different?"

Whether by good or bad timing, Phoebe then appears on the stairs, saying, "Crisis averted. Mom will be out in a minute." On seeing their faces, she nervously asks, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Bee. I thought you'd told him."

Christian is secretly focused on calming his body's fight-or-flight response at being left out of the loop when he coolly asks, "You have a dream?"

Approaching, Phoebe is having trouble meeting his gaze when she says, "Uh, yeah. I know you've always expected that I'll join GEH, but I actually want to…I _will_ be Treasurer….you know; eventually."

Barely able to form a thought at this revelation, Christian asks, "Of the United States?"

Phoebe rolls her eyes and says, "Yes, Dad."

"And you thought I'd be disappointed?"

"You're not? I thought you were dead set on me and Teddy taking over the business?"

Waving away her concerns, Christian says, "Of course I'd like to think that my business empire will live on after me, but that's nothing next to my wish for you to live with no regrets. This is fucking fantastic, Peaches."

Her smile is shy when Phoebe asks, "Really?"

Gathering her in his arms, Christian kisses her forehead and says, "Really. Mom is going to be bummed that you told me first."

"Uh…don't be mad, okay? I asked her advice and she said just to trust you, but I'm sorry, Dad; I was too afraid of disappointing you. Mom promised not to tell, because it was _my_ secret."

Too happy to get angry about it, Christian smilingly informs Billy, "Of course, not even Ana always cooperates."

* * *

Teddy stirs a little at the knock on his door, so he's alert enough to register that someone is entering. He doesn't open his eyes, but groans, "Fi, for fuck's sake; why can't you just let me sleep?"

Bouncing onto the bed on her knees, Phoebe asks, "How did you know it's me?"

Daring to open his eyes, blinking against the harsh light of day, Teddy says, "Because Mom or Dad wouldn't come in here uninvited unless there was a fire, and I don't smell any smoke."

Grimacing, Phoebe says, "I smell _something_, though. What the hell is that?"

"Me, Feeble…well, my things. You know I'm working for a living, don't you?"

Glaring at him, Phoebe pouts, "You promised never to call me that again."

Sitting up and stretching some of the ache from his overworked muscles, Teddy amends, "Actually, I promised never to use it unless warranted. You burst into _my_ bedroom, asking what you can smell? I'd say that's pretty feeble-minded."

Phoebe laughs and says, "Yeah, okay. But hurry up and come downstairs. Dad's called a family conference, and you know he won't start without you."

Now wide awake, Teddy asks, "Family conference? About what?"

Phoebe grins and says, "I don't know, _Feeble_; that's why I want you downstairs."

Teddy grabs the pillow and throws it at her as he says, "Then get the fuck out of here, so I can get dressed."

Easily dodging the pillow and lithely springing off the bed, Phoebe laughs and heads for the door as she says, "Don't forget Dad's gift, or Mom will flay the flesh from your bones."

"Fuck. I didn't wrap it. Do you think he'll mind?"

"You're still the golden child, and you know how he feels about wasting stuff. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Her hand is on the door when he says, "Fi?"

Turning, she says, "Yeah?"

"You look happy. He's still treating you right?"

Phoebe's joyous expression speaks volumes even before she reveals, "He seems to consider it a personal failure if I'm not smiling."

"Good. Maybe I'll let him live a little longer."

"In case you ever make good on your implied threat, you should know that I'm his martial arts coach and he's a quick learner."

"Good enough to spar with me?"

Suddenly looking nervous, Phoebe says, "Yeah, but…you won't really hurt him?"

She's so easy to tease. "Thought you said he's good?"

"I did, but…" He sees the moment of realization and then she glares, accusing, "You're messing with me."

Teddy grins and says, "Only a little. Of course I won't hurt him, Fi. Now, seriously, get the fuck out of here or you'll see me in my boxers."

The door shuts on her outraged, "Gross!"

Grateful he bothered with a shower last night, Teddy runs wet hands through his hair and swills mouthwash before donning only jeans and a t-shirt. Grabbing the shopping bag containing the gift, he glances around for something to wrap it and settles for concealing it behind his back as he heads downstairs to join his family. He could have scripted his dad's first words; "Glad you could finally join us, son."

What constitutes an appropriate time to get out of bed is one of the few things they disagree on. "Hey; I might be late, but I'm worth the wait." Handing over the gift, he says, "Happy Birthday. Sorry it's not wrapped, but some old man has been keeping me busy lately." At the glare, he adds, "What? I didn't say the old man was you."

There it is; that quiet, proud smile that confirms they're okay, and Christian says, "Thank you, son. And I'll have to concede that I'm no longer a _young_ man."

"Young enough that I have trouble keeping up with you." As Christian opens the North Face box to reveal the hiking boots, Teddy adds, "But those boots of yours have definitely seen better days, and won't survive the challenge. These are comfortable, waterproof and one hundred percent recycled."

Immediately sitting down to try them on, Christian says, "Thanks, son. I love those old boots, but they've definitely seen better days."

"I can exchange them if they're not the right size."

Seconds later, Christian rocks backwards and forwards in his new boots and declares, "Perfect." Looking suddenly anxious, he gestures to the table and says, "Right; let's get this over with." When Billy kisses Phoebe's cheek and starts to leave, Christian adds, "You, too; you're part of this family."

Phoebe whispers "I told you," as they sit down, but everyone hears, anyway. At the sudden glances, she explains, "Billy thought Dad doesn't like him."

Ana smiles and says, "You're not the only one who's shy, Billy."

Christian chuckles and says, "I prefer the press' 'reclusive'; makes me sound so mysterious." With a nervous glance at Ana, he continues, "Which brings me to the reason for this meeting; just a heads-up that the media interest in our sex live will soon resume with a vengeance."

"You've been outed?" When Christian only blinks at him in confusion, Teddy adds, "That you and Mom are…you know; kinky."

Christian is still in apparent shock when Ana says, "Dad's concern has been for you and the rest of our family. And he has always maintained that our sex life is private." With a sigh, she continues, "Unfortunately, a _lot_ of people disagree, and our private lives are of public interest. So we've decided to give them what they want partly in the hope that they'll finally leave us alone."

Phoebe asks, "Why now? Has something happened?" With an unmistakable looks of distaste, she adds, "You're not going to become swingers, are you?"

Ana laughs and says, "No, sweetheart. Even if your father could tolerate it, I've never been interested in anyone else. We just decided it's time to stop hiding. Dad puts a lot of effort into keeping this from becoming news."

Christian, apparently recovered, says, "And because fuck 'em."

They all laugh a little at that, and then Ana asks, "Any questions?"

When this is answered with only glances and silence, Christian says, "I have one: how did you know?"

Teddy glances at Phoebe, and then they tag team the answers, with him starting, "As mentioned; the press often asking questions along that line."

"Locked, soundproofed bedroom."

"That one room at Escala that's always off-limits."

"Locked chest in your closet."

"Your practically medieval bed."

"Mom sometimes wearing long sleeves in summer."

"Oh, and turtle neck sweaters, too; even at the beach."

"None of our friends got 'you might be kinky and that's okay' as part of the birds and bees speech."

Teddy concludes with, "Oh, and, though you've never laid a hand on either of us, you were always threatening to spank Mom…which was kind of disgusting, by the way."

Christian smirks and glances at Ana as he says, "I prefer to think otherwise. But, yes, Mom corrected that trait in me." Then serious, he asks them, "So, you're okay with this?"

Another glance and Phoebe says, "Not really anything to do with us, is it?"

Teddy agrees, "In a perfect world, you would have only done the deed twice in your life, but we know that's not true…oh, I don't want any details, though."

Phoebe looks like she's eaten something nasty when she says, "Me, either."

Finally looking a little relaxed, Christian smiles and says, "Deal, and back at you. Billy, do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Uh, no. I'll just stick with 'no comment' if asked. And, whatever you're doing, it's working; if my parents were as in love as you guys, it would have made my childhood a lot more pleasant."

Christian nods and says, "That's it, exactly; they get so hooked up on sex and forget that there is real suffering in this world."

Teddy interjects, "They don't forget, Dad; they'd just rather be entertained than informed."

Phoebe offers the theory, "Maybe you can use this to your advantage; use the increased attention to publicize your charities?"

Christian and Ana smile at each other for a moment, and then she says, "Thanks, kids. Dad was worried you'd be upset."

Teddy grins and jokes, "I am. May I be excused, so that I can go and throw up?"

Christian smiles at that and says, "Of course. You've informed Taylor?"

"Yep. He'll drive me in the pickup and pretend to drink at the bar while we bowl."

"Thank you, and thanks for the boots, son. They're so comfortable I might wear them tonight."

Certain that he's joking—his dad has always dresses appropriately for any occasion—Teddy grins and asks, "With a suit?"

His smile wide, Christian says, "It's my birthday."

"Fair enough." Though he hasn't done it for a while, Teddy doesn't hesitate to walk around the table and kiss Christian's temple before asking, "Sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure. It's not like you have a lot of free time, lately."

Phoebe interjects, "Oh, right; the mystery woman. Your first date is bowling, brother?"

"Hey, it's all my current identity can afford. Actually, Asha suggested it." Then kissing his mother's cheek, he promises, "I'll be back in time."

"Thank you. Have fun, darling."

He hasn't quite climbed the stairs out of earshot before he hears Phoebe asking about Asha. Smiling to himself—no way Dad is going to gossip—he quickly gets ready while imagining his sister's frustration at the lack of information. They've dispersed by the time he leaves. Taylor is, of course, waiting by the truck and asks, "You remembered your father's birthday?"

Rolling his eyes, Teddy says, "Yes, T. Why do people think I'll forget?"

"Just checking; you tend to get pretty focused on things and forget the world."

He _has_ forgotten his parents' anniversary a few times. "Yeah, okay." Gesturing to his own appearance, Teddy asks, "How's this? The outfit actually cost around five hundred dollars, but it looks casual enough, right?"

"Casual, but smart; you'll do. Let's go."

* * *

Author's note: A "Forever Technologies" is an IT company based in India; no similarity other than that. So annoying when someone's already using the name I make up;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Not sure why, when you consistently give me more than I expect, but I was surprised at how many people want to know more about Phoebe and Billy's courtship. Would you like me to take a timeout from this fic and write that story? Or shall we stick with this one and I'll write the other at a later date? Majority rules in this case, because I'm happy either way.

Dear Guest. Yes, I'm the boss, but I studiously consider all polite suggestions. Otherwise the stories might as well remain inside my head, where they hid for most of my life. It wasn't that I was selfish about them; just didn't think anyone else would be interested. I'm daily grateful that I was monumentally mistaken. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Apart from the fact that he needs to will away an erection every time Asha steps forward to bowl—she has a natural grace that somehow makes everyone else seem clumsy—they have a good time. Teddy, of course, is on his very best behavior; walking that tightrope of gentlemanly attention versus recognizing her ability to do things for herself. It's working. Her seemingly permanent smile appears genuine, and she's touching his arm a _lot_. And she always tucks a lock of her lustrous black hair behind one ear as she prepares to bowl. He's no idea why that's so sexy, but it gets him every time. And her voice! God, he could listen to her speak all day, every day and never tire of it; somehow lilting and low at the same time, it resonates within him like a prayer. Of course, it doesn't help that she's wearing shorts that promise (never quite fulfilled) a glimpse of her buttocks every time she bends over. Plus, she's competent. He's always found that a turn-on. She's not quite good enough to beat him at his best. But Teddy being _completely_ distracted means that Asha is the overall winner, and they share a giant plate of nachos in celebration.

It galls that this is the best he can do for her at the moment, which leads his thoughts to contemplating how and when he's going to tell her who he really is; something that has been on his mind a _lot_ since they met. He'll lie, if necessary, but usually chooses honesty. Even if he didn't, starting a relationship with a falsehood of this magnitude seems a monumentally bad idea.

"Eddie? You still with me?"

Fuck; he tuned out for a few seconds. Forcing a smile, he banishes negative thoughts and says, "Yeah; sorry. I was miles away."

Her quiet smile confirming that she's teasing, Asha quips, "How flattering."

Panicked, that she might misinterpret his disquiet as disinterest, Teddy stammers, "God, no…I mean, it's not that I don't like listening to you. I love your voice." And now he looks like a giant dork. "I mean…fuck. Sorry." Taking a deep breath, in the hope that it might miraculously return lucidity to him, he concludes, "This is the best first date I've ever been on, but I still have that old feeling of, 'If she finds out who I really am, I'm screwed, and not in a good way.' Do girls get that, too?"

Even before she answers, he can see the truth of it in her eyes. "Yes, we get that, too. I'm trying to relax and this is also my best first date, but I'm so…I know that I'm not really being me; not the _real_ me."

Hoping to ease her concerns, Teddy smiles and enquires, "Well, what would the real you like to do?"

There is unmistakable lust in her gaze when Asha quietly reveals, "Nothing suitable for a family establishment." When his only reaction is an open-mouthed stare, she blushes and bows her head, begging, "Please say something."

Swallowing, and silently congratulating himself for managing to function enough to achieve it, Teddy eventually says, "Sorry; my heart stopped for a second. Seems like we're on the same wavelength. But I just got out of a serious relationship, so I'm not in a hurry. I would, however, very much like to see you again."

Asha's smile is shy when she says, "I'd like that." Suddenly anxious, she blurts out, "Eddie, I…my parents are rich. And, when I turn twenty-one, I will be, too."

She's still nervously staring at him a couple of seconds later when Teddy makes a decision and says, "Come with me."

As they head for the exit, Taylor starts to get up, but Teddy stops him with a subtle, established gesture. Now an adult, he no longer has to tolerate security following him absolutely everywhere. Christian had _not_ been happy about 'mostly' protected, but he has little choice if he wants his son's continued cooperation.

As he leads her round back of the building, Asha drags her feet and says, "Eddie, I know I said…I'm not in a hurry, either."

Realizing that she thinks he's leading her somewhere private enough to make good on the promise that was in her eyes only moments ago, he laughs and says, "Believe me, Asha; assuming I get that lucky, I'll want something a little nicer for you than this." When he's sure they're alone, he removes one of the contact lenses only long enough to reveal his true eye color and, his heart in his throat, explains, "I'm rich, too. Or, at least, I will be soon. My dad insisted I get my hands dirty for a while before he'd give me a job or any real money. I don't have a trust fund, but he's going to give me money and a career if I last a month working construction. We've got a couple of weeks left."

Asha is clearly struggling to process what he's told her. After a few seconds, she asks, "You're _not_ Eddie Granger?"

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who I really am. And I'm _very_ sorry for the deception. I didn't expect to be attracted to any of my colleagues."

He dares to hope that they'll be okay when Asha suddenly grins and says, "That's fairly sexist, Eddie…oh, do I keep calling you that?"

"Yeah, though I'd really like to find out what my name sounds like from those lips."

Whether unconsciously or by design, he doesn't know, but when Asha then runs the tip of her tongue over her lips he can't quite stifle a groan of frustration. Her eyes widen when she recognizes his arousal and she steps forward to slide her arms around his waist, gazing up at him. Thank God his arms work and automatically encircle her, because his brain has left the building, his legs are virtually jelly, and he's again staring at her in openmouthed shock when she purrs, "I bet that I could get you to tell me _all_ your secrets."

Literally dizzy with desire and practically drunk on her delicious scent—spicy and sweet at the same time—Teddy swallows and says, "I _know_ you could, so please don't try. The alias is for my safety…and yours now, I guess. Fuck, I'd forgotten; you'll be in danger if this becomes…if we stay together. I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing a lot for things that don't seem within your control. And everyone is in danger, Eddie. My driver is also my bodyguard and probably freaking out right now if he saw us come back here."

That's shocked him. Her parents must be _very_ rich. "Mine is at the bar and probably likewise freaking out."

"The guy dressed like a trucker, but who sits ramrod straight like a soldier?"

Okay, that's impressive. "Uh, yeah. Wow; you're observant."

Asha shrugs and says, "I thought he was perving, but he must have been looking at you, not me."

Teddy grins and says, "Oh, he was probably perving, too. He's a happily married man, but he's still a man."

Asha smiles a little at the compliment and then says, "I think you're going to be trouble, mystery man. So you'd better kiss me. I want to know if you're worth it."

He's never needed to be asked twice. It's not great, at first; they're both so nervous. But Teddy soon loses himself in the torrent of delicious sensations and reaches that state of mind where, for this moment, nothing else matters. When they finally come up for air, both flushed and breathing a little fast, he asks, "And?"

"You'll tell me who you are in two weeks?"

It means she's envisioning a future with him, so Teddy's heart beats even faster as he promises, "I will, if you haven't worked it out by then."

"How about we _not_ try and find out? I've already searched your name, and now understand why I only found a male model and a middle-aged businessman. But how about we make a pact to just get to know each other as colleagues, without looking deeper? You'll keep playing Eddie and I'll be just Asha."

He's never had that before. Even at Harvard the name "Grey" is well-known, thanks to five generations of the family making their mark at the prestigious school. "Agreed, except that you'll never be _just_ anything."

Her nut-brown skin is not quite dark enough to hide her blush and Asha steps out of his embrace, saying, "We'd better go. I don't want our first time to be in an alley that smells of stale urine."

Given that it went so much better than expected, Teddy dares to hold her hand as they head back inside, and she doesn't resist. It feels good. "Asha, please don't tell your uncle that I'm incognito. Dad says I've kept this job on my merits, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Okay. So, the guy calling himself Chris is really your father?"

"Yeah. You won't try and find out who he is, either?"

"Of course not; that would blow our pact." When she suddenly giggles, he looks at her for the reason and she explains, "Just thought; it's lucky for you that I'm not one of those rich girls who enjoys slumming it, or this would be our last date."

Teddy grins and teases, "True. Though, if you _were_ like that, I would have just had hot, nasty sex in an alley." He accepts the justified punishment of a light punch on his arm, and then says, "Thanks, for being so understanding about this. I was so worried you'd dump me for lying to you."

Asha shrugs and says, "Like I said; not your fault. Does your dad often do things like this?"

"Not specifically; we've never needed a disguise before now, but he often challenges me. It's a good thing, Asha. Dad…he's always been there for me; helping me, encouraging me, daring me to find out what I'm capable of. If I can be half the man he is, I'll be happy." When she's silent, he asks, "What is it?"

They're almost to the entrance, so Asha halts their progress to say, "I barely know you, so I could be wrong. But it seems like you're more intent on being your father than being yourself."

Not the first time he's heard that theory, so he's not upset. "Maybe. My sister says the same thing. Oh, I have a sister about your age. Obviously, I can't introduce you right now."

"You normally introduce girls to your family after only one date?"

"Just to my sister. I spent the first few years of her life wishing she was a boy, but we get on pretty well nowadays. And she's good at reading people…kind of wish I'd listened to her about my last girlfriend."

"Did you love her?"

He's not said it to anyone except Tracy. "Yeah, I did…well, I loved who I thought she was, if that makes sense. Turns out I didn't really know her at all."

Asha nods and says, "It makes perfect sense. And is that what I am; your girlfriend?"

Fuck; has he misread her? "God, I hope so." If he actually believed in a god, right now this would be his only prayer.

Asha coolly studies him for a harrowing few seconds and then asks, "And you're a one girl at a time kind of guy?"

Hoping that she can hear the sincerity in his voice, Teddy vows, "Yes, ma'am; always."

"All right, mystery man; exclusive while we find out what we've got, okay?"

It hadn't occurred to him, but of course she gets offers from other guys; probably every day. He's not particularly a jealous man, but the thought of her being intimate with anyone else is very unsettling. It feels a little like rage; not something he's used to. "Thank you. Can I see you tomorrow?"

With a carefree smile, Asha says, "I'd like that, but I guess we can't exactly visit the places we're used to. How about a picnic? That way I don't have to pretend to like bowling, and we can eat something nicer than nachos."

"You don't like bowling? The way you play, I'd assumed you're a regular."

Asha shrugs and says, "I've never been before, but Dad built one in our house, so I know how to bowl. I suggested we meet here because I didn't want your alter ego to be out of pocket on our date."

Pleased with this evidence of how considerate she is, Teddy is stuck on one detail. "You have a bowling alley in your house?"

"Just one lane." As the words leave her mouth, Asha giggles and pleads, "Can we pretend I didn't say that? It sounds so pompous."

Teddy grins and jokes, "Say what?" Determined to ease her wealth guilt—something very familiar to him—he adds, "We have an actual cinema in our basement, with luxury seating for twelve, and a helipad in our yard."

Still smiling, Asha says, "It's all ridiculous, isn't it?"

"It is. Dad's always telling me that we need to remember that billions of people aren't so lucky, and we owe it to them to be grateful, every single day, for what we have." And then he grins and says, "I do kind of talk about him a lot, don't I?"

Asha shrugs and says, "In this case, I agree with him, though I'm not sure you needed to get actual calluses on your hands to learn that lesson. And I'm glad you're close with your dad; not many people have that."

Something about the way she says it makes him ask, "Like you?"

Another shrug and she says, "We get on well enough, I guess. But he's always working. The most prominent memory of my childhood is waiting for him to come home from work…or waiting for him to come out of his study." She hesitates a moment before saying, "He and Mom recently separated. That's why I'm in Seattle, with her. Dad's in LA."

"You've only been in Seattle a short time?"

"Less than a year."

"That explains it. I've been on the east coast, studying. But, if you'd lived in Seattle all this time, I would have found you before now." When she, as before, only smiles slightly at the compliment, he adds, "I've got my work cut out for me, haven't I?" At her obvious confusion, he explains, "You're almost impervious to flattery."

She smiles in a way that pierces his heart with longing, and says, "Guess you'll just have to keep _me_ on your merits, too."

Having been born with brains and ability, and raised in a loving home, confidence is not really a problem for Teddy, but he feels uncertain with Asha. Still, it's gone well. So, when he sees Taylor exiting the building, he says, "I like the sound of that challenge much more than the one I'm currently doing, but I'm afraid our date is over. It's Dad's birthday, and I promised Mom I'd help with the preparations. May I walk you to your car?"

Gesturing to a nearby black Mercedes sedan, Asha says, "We're there. I had a good time. Thank you, mystery man."

At least certain of Asha's desire for him, Teddy doesn't hesitate to kiss her. This time it's good from start to finish; somehow already familiar yet new and wonderful at the same time. And then he asks, "You'll text me the details for tomorrow?"

"I will." Suddenly appearing nervous, she asks, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to use it against me?"

Of course he can't make a promise without the details, but vows, "I will always keep things fair between us, if you'll do the same for me."

Asha answers with one of her genuine smiles and confesses, "That model I mentioned, who really is Eddie Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"He can't hold a candle to you; you're gorgeous."

With a final kiss on his cheek, she's gone. He's numbly watching the Mercedes pull out of its parking spot when Taylor's voice softly instructs, "Smile and wave."

Teddy does so like an automaton. When the car is out of sight, he shakes his head and comments, "I hope it's temporary."

"Sir?"

Smiling at the man who's protected him all his life, Teddy says, "I seem to lose all ability to function in her presence. If it continues, we won't have much of a sex life."

Taylor smiles and asks, "You like her, then?"

He's never been more certain of anything in his life. "I'm going to marry her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed, again lacing up his new boots, when Ana asks, "You're actually going to wear hiking boots, with a tux?"

Looking up to defend them—they really are very comfortable—the words are torn from his mind unuttered, and all he can do is gape at his wife. She's wearing a full-length, long-sleeved evening gown; vertical panels of black crepe silk that fit her form as if painted on, alternating with sheer lace panels that offer a glimpse of the delectable flesh beneath.

Ana smiles shyly at his reaction and asks, "You like it?"

Now that his brain has caught up with his dick, he can see that, though Ana's ankles and shins are clearly visible through the lace, her nipples are not, nor is her hip-to-hip cesarean scar, so she must be wearing a slip or underlay that matches her skin tone exactly. Still, the overall effect is stunning; the illusion of part nudity miraculously cloaked in old-fashioned modesty. Spreading his arms wide in surrender, he shakes his head and says, "I have to give a thankyou speech tonight. If you're wearing that, I won't be able to remember any of it."

Ana beams at the compliment and twirls, saying, "I can always face away, so you won't be distracted."

The center slit up the back reaches to just above her knees and she's wearing her satin-trimmed Gianvito Rossi black patent leather pumps with the four inch heel that show off her toned calf muscles so well. And she's styled her hair for _him_ tonight; partly up to show off her neck, but still with that wild look, as if it all might cascade down her shoulders at any moment. He exaggerates—but only a little—a pained groan, and utters, "I'm fucked."

Laughing, Ana spins back to him, faltering enough that he reaches out a hand to steady her, and she says, "If you play your cards right; maybe."

Spreading his knees and drawing her closer, he rests his hands on her hips and gazes up at her as he asks, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She caresses the hair at his temples in the way that eases all his concerns and says, "You've helped me to believe it, but I only really feel it when I'm with you." Suddenly resting her hands on his shoulders, she instructs, "Oh, have a closer look at the choker; it's custom-made."

He's normally good with the details, but the fabric choker necklace had gone unnoticed until now, because of his visceral reaction to her dress. It's embroidered black silk and, resting at the base of Ana's throat, is an ornate coat-of-arms in various gems and precious metals. Closer inspection reveals it to be the Grey family crest. Only then does he see the tiny lettering and reads aloud, "Anchor, fast anchor." Guessing that it's deliberate on her part, he lets his mind revel in the fact that this particular piece of jewelry announces her allegiance to him. Meeting her gaze with pure love in his heart, he says, "That's the family motto."

Ana's eyes return his love and she says, "Yes. I think of it as 'hold fast'." Suddenly looking nervous, she traps her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment and her voice is just above a whisper when she reveals, "You'll need a little more courage tonight, my darling."

He can't stop himself from glancing at the tell-tale cufflinks on his wrists when he asks, "What the fuck have you done?"

"Just as you instructed; gathered all the people who truly care about you."

He should have guessed. It's not the first time she's used his words to do exactly what she wanted in the first place. Ana had wanted a big celebration, but he's still not overly fond of crowds, though they no longer make him anxious. "We're not going to the club, are we?"

"No, darling; it doesn't have nearly enough seating. We'll be at the hall where you abuse philanthropists every year."

He smiles at the description and then notices that she's still afraid, so asks, "For whom do I need courage?"

Ana grins and says, "Have you ever noticed that your Harvard education becomes apparent when you're nervous?"

Decades of therapy and practice are behind his calm reply. "And my temper. Tell me what's going on or you're going alone, Mrs. Grey."

After so long together, she must know that his deceptively serene tone means he's struggling to remain in control. Immediately contrite, Ana lowers her gaze and says, "They call themselves the sub club."

He's not heard that term, but he can guess what it means. His legs actually twitch with the need to flee when he coolly asks, "Who does?"

Grimacing at his tone, Ana reveals, "The ones who loved you…_love_ you. I know you feel like you cheated them somehow, by not being able to return their love, but that's not how they feel. I thought that…I _know_ you're strong enough to face them and hear the truth."

He's too shocked to really understand, but manages, "You've gathered all my former subs in one place?"

"Not all—Angie's been helping me—just the women who wanted more from you." When he's still silent several seconds later, she begs, "Please say something."

"Not Elena?"

"Yes; her, too."

"How the fuck did you manage to persuade Mom?" Not even a couple of decades have been enough to dilute Grace's sense of betrayal at her best friend seducing an adolescent Christian into the world of BDSM.

"By reminding her that tonight is about _you_, not anyone else, and that Elena has always loved you, in her own way."

"What did Mom say to that?"

"That, uh, you're lucky to have me."

Sensing that Ana is, as usual, being too modest, he commands, "Tell me _exactly_ what my mother said."

With a resigned sigh, Ana reveals, "She smiled and said, 'I love Christian. I loved him the moment I saw him; filthy, fearful and seemingly irretrievably damaged. But I am constantly humbled by how much _you_ love him.'" With a shrug, Ana concludes, "And then she gave her permission, on the understanding that she doesn't have to sit next to Elena."

Christian grins and says, "You love me."

Ana rolls her eyes and says, "Yes; that's kind of the point of enduring all this."

"Because you think I'm still ashamed of my sexual history, and would be better off without that burden?"

"Yes."

He considers the matter and eventually asks, "Any other surprises?"

"Yes, but none that I'm worried about. If you can be okay with this, you'll have a wonderful time, Christian."

"You'd cancel their invitations, if I object?"

"Of course. It's your birthday. Even if it weren't, I would never ask more of you than you can tolerate."

"Except that you consistently overestimate my courage." Even as he speaks, he realizes that it's a lie; if Ana can endure being in the same room as his former lovers, then he can, too.

Ana smiles as if she's read his mind and says, "No, I don't."

* * *

Most of the family are waiting in the living room—Ana making final adjustments to Teddy's bow tie and Billy nervously glancing at the time—when Christian chuckles and says, "I just realized; if I had a dollar for every minute I've spent waiting for my daughter, I'd be rich twice over."

Billy smiles and says, "Yeah; I've taken to showering _very_ early, because she spends forever in the bathroom."

Phoebe studying full-time and Billy living off his share of the dividends from a fledgling company means that the young couple's accommodation is a tiny apartment near Harvard, because they won't accept a cent more than the allowance he gave Teddy. Catching Ana's warning glance—not that it's necessary; he has no intention of resuming the simmering hostilities that had endured for months after Phoebe and Billy got engaged—Christian merely says, "My offer still stands. I'd pay for a house, at least until you're both on your feet."

Billy's smile vanishes and his spine straightens in passive defiance as he says, "Thank you, sir, but it's not necessary. My wife is happy, and that's enough for _me_."

It's the most polite criticism Christian's ever received, and it's justified; of course Phoebe's happiness is more important than a second bathroom. He rewards the display of courage with a deferent nod, then says, "It's my birthday; the least you can do is finally use my name."

Slumping in relief that his boldness hasn't resulted in renewed tension, Billy says, "Thank you, Christian."

A slight noise at the top of the stairs means they're all looking in that direction when Ana kisses Christian's cheek and whispers, "Thank you, darling."

He nods his acceptance of her gratitude, but can say nothing. For the second time this evening he's struck dumb; this time by the sight of Phoebe in a beaded and embroidered, knee-length platinum cocktail dress. Lucky it's not up to him, because only Billy has the presence of mind to hurry forward and greet her; whispering something to his wife that puts a shy smile on her face, before escorting her the last few steps to her family. Not even when Phoebe was on his arm in a wedding gown did Christian feel this overwhelming mixture of pride and loss; perhaps because he'd been in denial that day. But they've both matured since then. She's nervously avoiding his gaze. Finally, a nudge from Ana makes him clear his throat and utter, "You broke your promise; you're all grown up. And you're stunning."

* * *

Author's note: A reminder that the hall mentioned is where Christian and his friend Brit annually host a charity dinner that benefits at-risk children. Also, please remember that my version of Elena Lincoln did (as in the books) seduce a teenage Christian, and pursued him with the intention of stealing him from Ana, but she bowed out gracefully many years ago; more sociopath than psychopath. In this story she's in her eighties and still married to her second husband, Lawrence "Larry" Harwood; introduced in the epilogue of "Fusion". The OC Angie we also met in "Fusion"; a former submissive who was forced to help with an unsuccessful blackmail scheme against Christian.

Want me to preface the next chapter with a refresher about any original characters mentioned?

For those who care, Ana's dress is by Stella McCartney. The best pics are on NET-A-PORTER, with the description "Florence lace-paneled stretch-crepe dress". Phoebe's is by Sue Wong; platinum "silver beaded embroidered cocktail dress". Best pics are on Lyst.

Any questions, comments or concerns, you know where I am;-) Thank you, for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Some very mixed reviews to the last chapter. In case I forgot to mention it in my reply, thank you (those who objected to Ana's guest list) for voicing your objections so respectfully. If you've been paying attention, I'm sure you'll agree that this site could do with a little more respect.

Original Characters:

Brit Hertz is a sexually submissive, masochistic, homosexual Assistant District Attorney in his fifties, who also happens to be Christian's best friend. They met by chance and, since then, have hosted an annual charity dinner that supports various at-risk children. But they only really became close friends after Christian met Ana. Well before then, they had attempted kinky sex, but Christian wasn't into it, so nothing really happened. He's never been jealous of Ana; recognizing instantly that she's good for his unfortunately heterosexual friend.

Felice and Jacque Pretorius are a couple, now married, that we met in my fic "Pebble Beach". At that time he was a gigolo and she was his mega-rich divorcee client who'd previously had the misfortune to fall for the worst of Dominants; a true sadist who kept her captive (against her will) for many years and beat almost her to death before she managed to escape and put him in prison for what he'd done. They own a chain of mixed martial arts gymnasiums, and (despite a rocky start) have remained good friends with Ana and Christian.

I think that's all you need for this one. But feel free to ask questions. And thank you, for reading.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Predictably, the crowd of reporters, photographers and gawkers outside the reception hall is intimidatingly large. This is the scariest part for Billy; he knows that, if an attack will happen tonight, it'll be while the perpetrator has a chance of disappearing in the crowd. Of course, the Greys and their staff know this, too. So there's no lingering for photo-ops or interviews, despite the fact that the family's names are being constantly yelled out by people hoping for a decent photo. Having Phoebe on his arm lends him courage, and he makes it inside the relative peace of the entrance foyer without embarrassing himself.

They're greeted by attendants who accept any superfluous clothing; which doesn't take long, as even the weather cooperated for this evening and it's mild enough that no one needed a coat. He smiles a little on seeing Teddy and Christian hand over their black homburg hats. Teddy had joked earlier that this method of concealing their currently dyed hair would ensure the hat receives a level of popularity not seen since Al Pacino wore one in The Godfather. Billy had laughed, at first, until he realized that his brother-in-law was serious. He's still getting used to the fact that his in-laws are famous simply because they're wealthy. If Phoebe hadn't been taught to ignore all that, he would never have stood a chance with her…or maybe he would; almost four years with her—ten months as man and wife—has taught him that Phoebe has a remarkable strength of character. She has a strong sense of what's right and wrong, and no one can change her mind once she's decided something. He loves her for that perhaps most of all, even if it sometimes leads to arguments.

He only realizes that he's staring at her when Phoebe arches an inquisitive brow. He'd eventually run out of superlatives to describe his love for her, and started repeating them, but it still puts a smile on her face. So he kisses her cheek and murmurs "Gratefully," and is rewarded by the smile that eclipses everything else.

They both glance in that direction when a stranger's voice loudly announces, from the next room, "Your guest of honor, Mr. Christian Grey."

Phoebe giggles and whispers, "Glad I'm not Dad tonight; he hates crowds."

Remembering that, only this morning, Ana had mentioned that Christian is shy, Billy quietly asks, "How did your mom manage to talk him into this?"

"Silly Billy." It's always delivered with such affection, that he can't be upset.

Catching on, he smiles and guesses, "Because he loves her."

Rewarding his cleverness with a kiss, Phoebe slips her hand in his and follows her parents towards the double doors. They open to reveal hundreds of people, from teenagers to octogenarians; all on their feet and applauding as Christian comes into view. The noise is phenomenal, and Billy's legs want to run; he's not great in crowds, either. He's just close enough to hear Ana say to her husband, "As promised, only those people who truly care about you."

Curious how so many people could fit that category, when Christian's sometimes ruthless business tactics have made him several enemies, and his personality is often aloof—occasionally downright rude—Billy looks around as they enter and are ushered to their seats. He recognizes several people; Phoebe's grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins, of course. He's surprised to see Elliot and Kate at the same table, as he'd heard that they're separated, but then he notices that Ava and Mitchell are between them, and surmises that the apparent solidarity is just for this evening. Brit is here; Christian's best friend. Billy hadn't been sure what to make of the openly gay and incredibly flirtatious man at first. But Phoebe adores him, so he'd paid attention and soon worked out that the brazen façade was just that, and beneath it beats the heart of a gentle, caring man. Jacque and Felice he'd met on his wedding day, and has got to know the couple since Phoebe talked him into learning self-defense. He recognizes about a score of other faces, but cannot recall their names, which still leaves a scary amount of people that he's never met before, so he whispers to Phoebe, "Don't let go."

She smiles, squeezes his hand, and vows, "Never."

* * *

Teddy is a little surprised how much he's missing Asha. Current circumstances didn't permit him inviting her to this party. They've been texting each other all afternoon; her starting it with an inquiry about his food preferences for tomorrow's picnic. He'd rejected any vulgar replies that had leapt to mind, instead reassuring her that he's not fussy or allergic to anything. And then had nearly choked on his own shock when she'd asked, "What about after dinner?"

Praying he hadn't misunderstood, he'd replied, "Only one thing I like to eat after dinner."

He was actually holding his breath when she'd replied with a smiley face and, "Just checking." At nineteen, she's clearly experienced enough that, though he's no innocent, he's becoming increasingly worried that he won't be enough for her.

He's surreptitiously glancing at his phone yet again when his mom taps it and commands, "Put that thing away and go see what's holding up the third course."

Glad that the dinner is mostly going well, he grins and stands up to obey as he says, "Yes, ma'am." Only Teddy is privy to Ana's full plan, so he knows why she needs dinner to finish on time. He's heading for the kitchen, tapping a message to Asha, so he's not quite quick enough to avoid bumping into someone. "Shit. Sorry."

He's looking into a stranger's eyes when she says, "It's all right. My son's the same; can't go an hour without his phone." Extending a hand, she smiles and reveals, "I'm Gemma, an old friend of your father's."

He almost says "Eddie", but remembers in time and shakes her hand as he says, "Teddy. If you'll excuse me, I'm on a mission for Mom."

Gemma smiles and steps out of his path as she says, "Then you'd better accomplish it. Nice to meet you, Teddy."

"Yeah; nice to meet you, too. Enjoy the party."

* * *

Christian only relaxes when he sees Gemma move on towards the ladies'. Not that he really expected her to do anything wrong; she always had impeccable manners. Ana, of course, notices his unease and quietly asks, "Want to meet them? It's not necessary; they're only here to show their support. I promise you, darling, no one will make a scene. If they even look like doing so, I'll throw them out myself."

The image of petite Ana acting as bouncer puts a smile on his face, but it doesn't last very long. "Okay. But you're coming with me." When they stand as one, the others at their table predictably glance at them for the reason. Christian considers lying for a moment, but he's not lied to his family since meeting Ana, so he shrugs and explains, "Won't be long. Ana has gathered the ghosts of girlfriends past. I'm just going to say hello."

Phoebe's head snaps around, looking for who they might be talking about, as she echoes, "Girlfriends?"

Of course she's curious. Christian smiles and instructs Billy, "Don't let her leave that seat."

Billy smiles at his wife and says, "You can't even control her; how do you think I stand a chance?"

It's a fair point, though Christian knows that Billy is just being modest; Phoebe's love for the unassuming young man is powerful enough to have almost torn the family apart. Smiling, Christian reminds his inquisitive daughter, "In that case, remember that curiosity killed the cat; at the very least, made them wish they hadn't asked."

Phoebe laughs and says, "Yeah. Fair enough. But behave yourself."

With a grin, Christian asks Ana, "When did we put her in charge?"

Ana laughs and slips her arm through his as she says, "Darling, most of our guests know that Phoebe has been in charge of you since she could speak."

It's so true that there's nothing to be said in opposition, so Christian merely shrugs at his family and heads towards the scariest table in the room. Every circular dining table has one seat vacant, so the guest of honor can easily mingle during the evening. With Gemma in the bathroom, there are currently two. Even so, Christian doesn't hesitate to sit down and gently pull Ana onto his lap as he looks at the changed but familiar faces around him and says, "Ladies; I believe you've met my wife."

That's shocked her. "I didn't tell you that."

He smiles at his own cleverness and says, "Baby, there's no way you would have invited them if you weren't certain they'd behave and, other than your love for me, you remain an excellent judge of character."

They all laugh, but it's Elena who says, her voice altered by extreme age, "Ana, darling, you should know by now that you can't keep anything from him."

Angie chuckles and agrees, "It's true. Christian knew before I did that what we had wasn't enough for me."

Christian memory supplies "Iris" when a dark-eyed beauty now in her forties asks, "Ana, are you able to surprise him with gifts? I never managed it."

Iris was with him every weekend for almost two years. Christian smiles and interjects, "That's because you're a terrible liar. I could always tell when you were hiding something."

Ana conspiratorially leans towards the center of the table and reveals, "The secret is a poor memory. I'd totally forgotten that I'd ordered this necklace when it arrived."

This sparks interest in the design of Ana's custom-made jewelry and suddenly Christian might as well not be there. Listening to the easy conversation, he realizes something; these women he'd been thinking of as his submissives haven't been that for a very long time. They've moved on. And he knew that, intellectually, but realizes only now that his mind had been stuck in the past. A couple of them are still in the life; he's enough of a Dom to recognize the vigilant deference in their gaze and manner. But they're all well and apparently happy. He's still lost in thought when Ana chides, "His attention span hasn't changed, as you see." When he apologetically shrugs, she adds, "Kelly was asking how it feels to be fifty."

Thinking about the fact that "Fifty" is one of Ana's names for him, Christian's smile is genuine when he says, "Fucking fantastic."

Kelly smiles and says, "I'm glad. You deserve all happiness."

Jostling Ana a bit, he says, "Okay, you can go." Remembering that she set this up without asking his permission, he cheekily adds, "I want to talk to my girls."

Ana steps off his lap and shoots him a warning glance before getting her revenge by telling the women, "He was scared of meeting you; somehow deluded into thinking that you're all still pining for him."

More laughter and Elena jokes, "Honestly; the ego on the man."

As usual unaffected by Christian's warning glare, Ana kisses his temple and says "Exactly," before leaving him alone with his past.

Only when she's out of sight does his mind panic. The sudden, heavy silence is broken by Gemma resuming her seat across from him and complaining, "Couldn't wait for me, huh?"

He shrugs and says, "You're the reason I came over here. I was worried when you spoke to Teddy, so thought I should face my fear."

"All I did was say hello."

"Yes, I realized almost immediately that you would never do anything indecorous. I'm sorry; I should have known better than to doubt you."

She cheerfully nods her acceptance of his apology, and Elena supplies, "Ana just revealed that Christian has been imagining us weeping and wondering what life would be like if we'd stayed with him."

Gemma grimaces and says, "Doesn't bear thinking about; all that worry through the week and then barely a moment's peace all weekend."

Louise finds the courage to lean forward and quietly ask, "And what's with his obsession about food?"

Becoming increasingly uncomfortable, he's silent when Elena comes to his rescue. "Because, in a world where so many have so little, Christian rightly abhors waste."

Lou immediately lowers her gaze and visibly withdraws at this thinly veiled criticism. Only then does Christian realize that Elena is the matriarch of this unofficial club, so he asks, "How long have all of you stayed in touch?"

Angie shrugs and says, "Since forever. Elena called it 'after-aftercare'."

Remembering that he'd dumped all of them—sometimes none too gently—Christian grimaces and says, "I'm sorry. I hope you understand that the person I was then couldn't have treated you any better."

Angie smiles and says, "We know. No one at this table harbors any ill will towards you, Christian."

"Bro! Is this what I think it is?"

Even without looking, Christian can tell that Elliot has been drinking; heavily. Turning to face him confirms it, so he says, "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I need a moment alone with my brother."

"Nah, I'm good. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"It's my birthday wish, Lelliot." Use of that childhood nickname works. Christian can see that his brother has remembered a promise they made to each other many years ago. Neither of them ever really cared for the celebration; Elliot doesn't even know his actual birth date. So they agreed that, in lieu of a gift, the birthday boy could ask anything of the other and it would be granted. As children it usually involved some daring escapade that would end with Christian in trouble.

"Yeah, okay." Grinning blearily at the assembled women, Elliot bids, "Laters, ladies."

Christian knows these rooms and corridors intimately, so it's only a matter of seconds before he and Elliot are completely alone; the bustling noise of the party a distant murmur. He turns to his brother and asks, "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I just wanted to meet them. You were always so secretive about your sex life. Until your wedding day, I didn't even know that you _had_ a sex life before Ana."

Smacking his palm against Elliot's forehead to emphasize the point, Christian says, "No, you idiot; what are you doing drinking this much when you're supposed to be fixing your shattered marriage? You can't honestly think Kate enjoys seeing you like this?"

As if he'd been waiting for these words to unlock his grief, Elliot sags in on himself, practically falling backwards against the wall and groaning, "Christian, it's killing me. We're going through the motions with counseling, but I think maybe I've lost her. She's so…_polite_ to me. Have you ever known Kate to be polite?"

Despite the grim nature of their conversation, the very idea is enough to draw a snort of laughter from Christian and he says, "No, I haven't. But put yourself in her shoes for a moment. What would you do if someone had betrayed _you_ like you've done to her?"

"I'd punch their fucking lights out and walk away."

"And if it were a woman; one that you're forced to see on a regular basis?"

"Oh."

Glad that Elliot is sober enough to understand, Christian nods and says, "See? It's just a defense mechanism. Kate still loves you, Elliot; I'm _certain_ of it." He considers, for a moment, revealing the lengthy conversation he had with his sister-in-law about domestic discipline, but she'd asked him to keep quiet while she gave it some thought. So, instead, he continues, "She's just hurt and can't let herself be vulnerable until she feels able to trust you again. And that might not happen. If it does, it could take a while. In the meantime, you need to keep your shit together and do whatever it takes to win her back."

Elliot ponders this for a moment and then offers his trademark grin to ask, "Since when did you become an expert on the female mind?"

Christian grins and says, "Now you're being ridiculous. No one is an expert on the female mind; not even females. But there are several women here tonight who know the worst of me, and they still like me, so I must be doing something right."

"Bro, you managed to snare an angel and keep her all this time. _That_ means you're doing something right."

"And that. Are you going to stop being a dick, now?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Sometimes I just need a kick up the ass. And maybe some bread to soak up the booze? The portions so far have been kind of tiny."

Reaching out to pat his brother's slight paunch, Christian says, "You need to get yourself down to one of your construction sites and work that off, you glutton. Come on; you'll apologize to Kate and the kids for over-imbibing and pretend to be a fucking saint for the rest of the evening."

They're heading back to the reception area when Elliot says, "No problem; I'll just pretend I'm you."

Punching his brother's arm, Christian cheerfully declares, "I'm no saint."

Elliot laughs and says, "Maybe not. But you've made it to fifty, when the hell you were born into meant you shouldn't have made it to five. And you're somehow not only sane, but a truly good man. You're an inspiration, little brother."

Genuine praise from those he loves is the hardest to endure. So Christian is blushing a little when he says, "You talk shit when you're drunk."

Beaming his victory at having managed to embarrass his brother, Elliot says, "I'm not _that_ drunk."


	12. Chapter 12

Where credit's due: The first song is "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. The second "Let the Sun Shine" by Labrinth.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Phoebe manages to keep a straight face as her dad's eyes are covered by two hands and Brit says, "Guess who?"

Christian's lips curve in a slight smile and he replies, "Some disgusting old lech whose hands smell of lilacs?"

The hands are removed and Brit cheerfully says, "Good guess. Still not gay?"

"Nope; not that you'd be good enough for me if I were."

Kissing Ana's cheek in greeting, Brit's mouth turns down in a pout, though his eyes are shining with joy when he says, "See how he treats me? And I've always been such a good friend."

Phoebe hadn't, as a child, understood the teasing manner between her father and his best friend. But she'd eventually realized that every quip is a sign of affection, and had come to love her "uncle" Brit. So she doesn't hesitate to stand when he walks around the table to greet her. They warmly embrace, and Brit asks, "What about _your_ man? Any hopeful signs?"

Glancing at a blushing Billy, she laughs and says, "He seems irrevocably in love with _me_, I'm afraid."

Brit shakes his head and again manages to look _almost_ sad when he says, "Such a pity."

Despite his audacity, Brit is ever sensitive to genuine embarrassment, so he merely pats Billy's shoulder before moving on and saying, "And Carrick, you silver fox. I don't suppose there's any chance…?"

It's Grace who answers, a smile on her lips, "I'm right here, Brit. And aren't you getting a little old for this game?"

Clutching his chest, Brit groans and says, "Oh, and I thought men were cruel."

As if by the flick of a switch, he suddenly smiles and greets the elderly couple in a civilized manner, complimenting Grace on her gown and asking Carrick where he bought the neck tie. When he then looks to the last face, he spreads his arms wide and raises one eyebrow as a question. Teddy laughs and says, "Absolutely not."

Phoebe can't let this chance go by and reveals, "Actually, Teddy might be off the market. Ask him about Asha."

A delighted smile spreads across Brit's face and he says, "Oh, yes. I heard something to that effect. Do you have a photo?"

Shooting Phoebe a glance that she recognizes as a promise of vengeance, Teddy opens the smiling portrait in his phone and hands it over. Brit examines it for a couple of seconds and asks Christian, "For real? This exotic beauty has fallen for our Teddy?"

Christian chuckles and confirms, "So it would seem. She's even prettier in person, and I have it on good authority that she's also smart _and_ capable."

Brit returns the phone as he says, "Well, make sure you treat her right. I've heard that women like that sort of thing."

Phoebe knows her brother well enough to hear the depth of feeling in his voice when he replies, "I intend to." And she offers a silent prayer that this new girl proves worthy of Teddy's love.

Whether by good timing or deliberate intervention, Ana then asks Brit, "Did you just come over here to torture everyone, or do you have something to say?"

Abruptly businesslike, Brit says, "Ah, yes; about twenty minutes until the first act, so make sure you take care of any necessities, or you might miss part of the show."

Christian looks only a little nervous when he asks, "There's a show?"

Though she didn't inherit it, Phoebe knows that her father has perfect pitch; he can't stand to listen to most amateur performers, because it practically feels like physical pain to hear off-key music, which makes it all the more amazing that he attended every school concert while she was learning to play the violin. It must have been torture for him, though he never showed it. Her heart is warm with love for him when she affectionately scolds, "You should have a little more faith in Mom by now."

Christian's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, and then he smiles at Ana as he says, "She's right. I'm sorry." To Brit, he adds, "On with the show."

Brit claps his hands once in celebration and says, "If you'll excuse me, I'm the MC, so need to be backstage." Before leaving, he ruffles his friend's perpetually unruly locks as he begs, "Try to enjoy yourself, okay?" And he's gone.

Grace shakes her head in wonder and says, "The most amazing man; when he's with me, I often wish he were anywhere else. But, even as he departs, I miss him."

Christian chuckles and says, "I suspect he has that effect on a lot of people."

* * *

Only when Brit's voice rings out over the PA, asking people to resume their seats for the entertainment, does Ana finally begin to relax. She wants so much for this evening to go perfectly, for Christian's sake. The dinner was delicious, and finished only fifteen minutes late. And she's never been prouder of her husband than when he faced his past and finally realized that there is nothing left to fear.

A few minutes later, Brit appears on one side of the large stage and says, "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. Most of you know me. For those who don't, I'm Brit Hertz. I'm proud to say that our birthday boy has tolerated my friendship for twenty-seven years…since we were both infants." A murmur of laughter greets this obvious lie, and he continues, "I'm also proud that, in that time, Christian Grey and I have indirectly guided countless children towards a better life through the money raised in this very building at our annual charity dinner." He waits for the applause to die down before saying, "And that's what this interlude is about; the kids. Tonight's entertainment will be exclusively provided by young men and women who were, at one time, considered at-risk…of what was never specified, but is generally considered to be anything from severe neglect to an early death. I am…" Ana knows that, when Brit appears momentarily overcome by emotion, it's not an act. He remains incapable of staying detached when speaking about children suffering. Even if she didn't love him for being Christian's loyal friend, she'd love him for that. He makes a visible effort to snap out of it and is able to smile when he reveals, "I'm humbled to introduce our first performers, who have asked me to inform you that, without the assistance provided by generous members of the community such as Christian Grey, they would barely know what happiness means. Ladies and gentleman: Wasim and friends."

He backs offstage, one arm spread wide towards the parting curtains, and the crowd applauds as a smartly dressed young man appears; shiny shoes, gray pants and vest and a crisp, white dress shirt. His hands are in his pockets and his downturned face hidden by a homburg hat. Christian, of course, has prime position right in front of the stage; only enough room for a small dance floor between him and the show. He flashes a smile towards Ana on seeing the hat, and returns his attention to the performance. Wasim doesn't look up, but removes one hand from his pockets and clicks his fingers in time to an as yet unheard tune. And then the music starts and he finally shows his dark, handsome face as his perfect voice begins, "It might be crazy what I'm 'bout to say…"

By the third line, about twenty young men and women abruptly join him onstage; casually dressed and dancing in apparently random moves. And then they start clapping to the beat; their hands held high, encouraging the audience to participate. Only when most are clapping along, some of them already on their feet, do they leap off the stage; one young man landing practically at Christian's feet, there to cheerfully dance for a few seconds before winking and moving on.

As Christian claps the beat and tries to follow the movement of the dancers, while occasionally glancing back towards Wasim—again alone while he sings and shuffles to the music—Ana prays that they've judged the gaps between tables enough to ensure no one is injured. As hoped, many partygoers are on their feet; dancing like no one is watching…and not just the younger guests. Suddenly moved by nothing more than a need to express her joy, Ana stands and offers Christian her hand. She sees a moment of hesitation in his eyes, but then he stands and takes her hand, lifting it high and twirling her towards the center of the dance floor.

They're joined almost instantly by several couples from nearby tables. Christian, as usual, tries to draw Ana into a formal stance, but she smiles and ducks out of his embrace. He frowns a warning, on realizing that she intends to dance apart from him, so she maintains a grip on his hand and encourages him by moving to the music. His frown gives way to a smile and he mirrors her movements; of course doing so impeccably, and Ana finds herself laughing from pure happiness, because she can no longer hold it in.

Seemingly too soon, the performers gradually make their way back to the stage, and dance around Wasim for a while before he abruptly stops singing and they all vanish offstage to raucous applause. Moments later, they reappear and the noise becomes tremendous. They acknowledge their audience with a bow and the curtains close. Christian kisses Ana's cheek and says "Thank you, baby," before escorting her back to their table.

Right on schedule, the waiting staff refresh everyone's drinks. When even the older guests have had a chance to recover, Brit appears onstage again. He's about to speak when four young men in baggy clothes step onto the stage and one says, the sound carried via the discreet headset microphone, "We got this, B. Take a break." Brit smiles and withdraws. The four move to the front of the stage and the same young man looks at Christian to say, "Seattle is the worst place to be homeless; if it's not actually raining, it's about to."

The next youth says, "But, at the same time, the black clouds seemed right…seemed fitting, because I didn't want the sun shining its lie on me."

"But life got better, thanks to you. And I don't want those black clouds anymore."

"So let the sun shine. I'm ready."

A catchy tune starts playing and, as one, the four men break into a stunning display of dance moves that don't seem possible for mere human beings. They finish on the last note of the song, in various poses, then leap to the front of the stage and bow to their standing ovation; somehow panting only slightly after their exertions. With a casual salute to Christian, and a wave to the crowd, they run offstage.

When the audience has settled down, Brit reappears and explains, "As I was about to say, those four talented young men were at one time homeless, because even the streets of Seattle were better than their home life. So I'm thrilled to tell you that not only have their living conditions improved, but they all graduated high school and received full scholarships to our very own Cornish College of the Arts where, as you can imagine, they're doing very well."

The applause begins anew. When it fades, Brit says, "Sadly, we have time for only one more act. But I think you'll like it, and I happen to know that, since he met his darling wife, Ana, it's become one of Christian Grey's favorites." Then looking only at his friend, he cheekily adds, "Happy Birthday, Chris."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Brit touches a fingertip to one ear, where those close enough can see that he's wearing a headset, and says, "This final performance is brought to you by a group of young men and women who've tonight borrowed the name of Christian Grey's personal charity; an organization that provides musical instruments and tutoring for underprivileged kids who show an interest in music." Extending an arm towards center stage, he concludes, "Ladies and gentlemen; The Right Note."

When the curtains part this time, it's to reveal a young man in a full dress tuxedo, poised alongside a double bass; one hand ready on the frets, the other holding a bow, motionless, against the strings. He might as well be a statue. Beside him is an empty chair, at his feet an upturned top hat; silently begging for the means to release him. As if suddenly remembering why he's there, Brit retrieves a coin from his pocket and walks forward to toss it into the hat, then retreats. It works. The man comes to life, finally sliding the bow across the strings to begin the tune. Only moments later, Christian leans close to Ana and softly reveals, "He's right. I didn't particularly enjoy this one until I met you."

Brit refused to tell her the program for this evening, so Ana just as quietly asks, "It seems familiar…?"

Christian smiles and puts his lips by her ear to whisper, "Ode to Joy, sweetheart."

There's so much she could say; that she's glad he's now able to celebrate happiness, that she occasionally misses those sad songs he used to play, that _his_ heart is really the sweet one, that she loves him. But too much emotion has silenced her tongue, and a cellist has taken the empty seat onstage to seamlessly join in, confirming Christian's guess. Trusting him to hear all her unsaid words, Ana presses a kiss onto her fingertips and transfers it to his clothed chest. He smiles and holds her hand against him for a moment, then brushes his lips across the back of her hand and holds it in his when he returns his attention to the performers.

Gradually, the stage fills with slightly less formally attired musicians—woodwind, string, brass and percussion, including a couple of large timpani drums—all of them joining in without anyone missing a beat, thanks to the only mature-aged member of the ensemble; the conductor. Ana is wondering if and how they'll incorporate the choral section when she's suddenly surrounded by sound. She and Christian turn, to see that many of the younger dinner guests are on their feet; their flawless voices ringing out the original German lyrics, even as they slowly head towards the stage. Christian's voice is hushed with awe when he asks, "I've helped _all_ of these people?"

Ana squeezes his hand to get his attention. When he's looking at her, she reverently confirms, "Darling, you've helped everyone in this room; that's kind of the point."

Only with Ana has he ever been brave enough to really feel. She watches with the ache of too much love in her chest as his eyes fill with moisture that never quite finds its way down his cheeks. His smile is shy and he whispers, "Well, fuck."

Ana wonders if she'll be able to bear so much happiness when Christian then gets to his feet and starts singing as if he's rehearsed it. She actually weeps with joy when Teddy also stands and adds his perfect voice to the mix, along with a few others around the room. When the final crescendo builds until it seems impossibly fast and loud, then abruptly stops, the momentary silence is profound; as if no one is game to fill it. But then the room erupts in a cacophony of celebration; applause, whistles and cheers. The noise continues through several bows from the performers, not stopping even when an applauding Brit reappears onstage.

Ana doesn't know if they always intended it, but the musicians and singers then execute one, final bow; clearly towards Christian. He gracefully returns the gesture and resumes his applause as the curtains close. The clamorous gratitude continues unabated, as the curtains again start to open, this time to reveal every single performer, and a few of them are—with great care—wheeling a cart before them, upon which rests a huge cake; a perfectly crafted replica of a grand piano.

When Ana dries her eyes and holds out her hand, Christian understands and momentarily looks afraid but accepts it as he says "Yeah, okay," and they both walk towards the stage; the rowdy sounds of delight following them, now amplified by the performers, who cheerfully and noisily welcome their benefactor.

Brit greets the couple with a smile and a microphone. Never letting go of Ana's hand, Christian waits for relative silence before addressing his guests. "Beethoven was almost completely deaf when he wrote that symphony. Though long dead, he's been an inspiration to me; not least because it was he who said, 'I will seize fate by the throat. It will not wholly conquer me.' By fate's cruel or indifferent hand, I was born into poverty and misery. But I was rescued from that fate." Smiling at Ana, he continues, "And then I was rescued yet again; this time from the malevolent shades of my past. Only after becoming a husband and father did I understand the last line of that quotation: 'Oh how beautiful it is to live, and live a thousand times over.' I get that now. Most of you know that I'd rather spend time with my family than go out, and have never really cared about my birthday, so Ana tricked me into this party by vowing that only those who truly cared about me would be here." A ripple of laughter travels the room as he shakes his head and says, "I had no idea. I'd prepared a speech, but it no longer seems enough. Instead I'm going to thank you by sharing something of myself; not a practice I'm used to, for many reasons." Taking a deep breath and squeezing Ana's hand, he then continues, "Many of you also know that I'm renowned, even amongst those who know me _very_ well, for never crying. But it's not true; I cried the night Ana said she'd be mine, when I saw my son's perfect face, and again when my newborn daughter clutched at my hand and won my heart. So you'll understand that it's a big deal when I say that this evening has made me so happy that I almost wept. Thank you for helping me to realize that, seemingly against all the odds, I'm loved."

The applause this time isn't very loud, but Ana knows that it's heartfelt when she notices several women and a few men wiping tears from their eyes; Grace and Carrick among them. Christian returns the microphone, clutching Brit's arm in gratitude as he does so, and makes to leave the stage, so Ana reminds him, "Uh, darling; the cake?"

She can see that he had actually forgotten about it. But Christian grins and says, "I have everything a man could possibly want. What would I wish for?"

Ana leads him towards the piano cake as she says, "More of the same, of course."

As he lets himself be led, he chuckles and says, "Yes, dear."

Ana can guess how much the young performers would like to step forward and greet the man who's had such an impact on their lives. But many of them understand all too well why Christian remains, to this day, uncomfortable with strangers offering him physical affection, so they've respected her wishes and have created some space for him center stage. On seeing the giant "50" written in icing, Christian raises an eyebrow and asks, "Your doing?"

Again feeling as if she's ready to burst with happiness, Ana cheerfully and honestly reveals, "No. My only input was to tell them you favored the piano. The kids behind you had this made."

She's fighting back yet more happy tears when Christian glances behind him and motions the troupe closer, saying, "Get in close. I want you all in the photo."

He must have known it would happen, so Ana is incredibly proud that he doesn't even flinch when several of the young people touch his back and shoulders as they surround him. With a few instructions from José—the only photographer they've ever trusted; who's been unobtrusively recording the evening for them—the moment when Christian cuts the cake and offers not a "please" but a "thank you" is preserved.

* * *

Author's note: The idea for this final act came from a flash mob performance of "Ode to Joy" in Sabadell, Spain. I urge you to check it out.

"The Right Note", near as I can tell, is my invention. If there is a real charity or orchestra with that name, it's merely coincidence.

If anyone tells me the source of alternative lyrics for "Ode to Joy" that include the words "Let us have an end to war, it's time for peace in every land. See the stranger, he is our friend and fighting our hands will (or "shall") not employ," I'll be your friend forever!

Thank you, for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I had a Guest ask if I would recommend a romance author. I'm afraid that, other than a few I borrowed from my sister-in-law, to make sure I was getting the formula right for these fics, I don't read any. And _Fifty Shades of Grey_ is the only erotica on my bookshelf. My first love was murder mysteries, then Sci Fi/Fantasy, but I can appreciate any good story. The book by my chair at the moment (along with _New Scientist_ and _Focus_ magazines) is _The Book Thief_, because I recently watched the movie with my daughter and loved it. Hope that answers your question. Sorry I couldn't help you out.

Almost forgot: Adam Garth is Ana and Christian's personal publicist; who operates independently of, but cooperates with their PR department.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Things have, as they must, finally settled down a little. Ana and Christian, after separately working the room for a while, have found each other again. A pianist is playing appropriate instrumentals, so they're dancing amidst several other couples and she asks, "Good birthday?"

As usual, he'd been resting his cheek against her hair while he held her close, but bothers to meet her gaze when he says, "The best ever."

She smiles and asks, "Better than Disneyland?"

She's tried, a few times over the years, to make up for him missing out on so much as a child. Unfortunately, "the happiest place on earth" is not so happy for a paranoid haphephobic who can't stand crowds and is not burdened with an excess of patience. Christian chuckles and shakes his head, asking, "What in the world made you think _that_ would go well?"

He'd done his best to enjoy the day, for her sake, but endless worry about the kids (then quite young) when they wanted to run simply _everywhere_, constant jostling by uncaring members of the public, and finding a healthy meal a bit of a challenge, he'd eventually looked at Ana with those puppy dog eyes that she can't resist and asked, "Have I had enough fun, yet?"

Ana laughs and says, "Not my best idea, was it?"

"No, it really wasn't." With a sudden grin, he adds, "The flight home was pretty good, as I recall." With their exhausted children deep asleep, he'd repaired his frayed nerves by fucking Ana all the way from John Wayne Airport to Sea-Tac. Remembering the things she'd let him do to her when their kids were just on the other side of the thin wall, Ana blushes, and Christian huskily vows, "God, I love you."

She's not genuinely upset, but gripes, "Then you shouldn't torture me."

His voice warm with love for her, Christian asks, "Baby, do you see me tormenting anyone else here?"

It's true; he's only like this with loved ones. "Just Brit."

Christian grins and quietly teases, "Well, yeah; if he had tits I would never have bothered with you."

She lightly smacks his arm and says, "Not nice, Grey."

He laughs and says, "And you wouldn't have me any other way." They're both smiling, completely besotted with each other still, when he looks past her shoulder and grumbles, "Well, that can't be good."

Ana glances behind her to see Taylor waiting nearby. Other than covering every entrance and exit, their large security contingent has been almost invisible tonight; something must have happened. So she readily complies when Christian leads her off the dance floor and follows the burly bodyguard out of the room, where he reveals, "Someone managed a decent photo of one of your cufflinks, and they're already news; _big_ news. So the vultures outside have not dwindled, but doubled. We'll have to revise our exit strategy." Then looking at Ana, he adds, "And I'm afraid the grounds are now off-limits, so your plan will have to cancelled. We've already intercepted two attempts to climb the fence. My guess is they're desperate to be the first person to get an actual answer to the 'Are you into kink?' question."

Worried that Christian will be angry that her gift has made life more difficult, Ana is nervously glancing at him when he merely raises an eyebrow and asks, "More surprises?"

Relieved that he seems calm, she reveals, "Just one. I was saving it as the finale; just before midnight. But everyone needs to be outside."

Taylor suggests, "There's the roof, ma'am? But only about twenty people will safely fit on the platform up there."

She's about to thank him when Christian says, "Two will do." When Ana opens her mouth to object, he adds, "It's my birthday."

Ana smiles and says, "So it is." Then looking at Taylor, she confirms, "Two. Thanks, Jay. You'll let us know when it's time?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, Jay; can you hear the music from up there?"

Taylor's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he says, "I'll find out."

Ana and Christian are suddenly alone and she says, "I'm sorry."

He shrugs and says, "It's okay, baby. I figured there'd be at least an initial feeding frenzy. Did you mention it to Garth?"

"Yeah. He advised against it."

Christian chuckles and says, "Smart man." Suddenly taking her hand, he starts leading them down corridors as he says, "Come on."

Not reluctant enough to plant her feet, Ana protests, "Christian, you have guests in there."

Not even looking around, he says, "Whom I didn't invite. Besides, either I get to do what I want on my birthday or there's no point celebrating it."

Ana is pretty sure she can guess why he feels a sudden need for privacy, so she's already turned on when she cautions, "Okay, but if you wreck this gown, I'll never forgive you."

He spares her a momentary glance to show his grin and says, "Trust me."

After the welcome but stressful task of organizing this evening, Ana can think of nothing she'd rather do than put every decision in his capable hands, so she means it when she says, "I do."

He flashes her another smile, no doubt recognizing her surrender, and his pace quickens. Seconds later, Ana literally bounces off him when he abruptly stops as they're turning a corner. She's still recovering when they're suddenly heading back the direction they came and she can only ask, "Christian?"

He stops, nervously glancing down the corridor as he asks, "Kate was wearing blue, right?"

"Right. Well, sort of turquoise, really…oh, fuck; she's not…? Christian please tell me she isn't cheating on Elliot? They've been working so hard on getting back together."

Now actually pale with shock, Christian says, "No; not cheating. That was definitely Elliot."

Putting aside this interesting development in the Kate and Elliot saga, Ana asks, "Darling, are you okay?"

Shaking his head, as if to clear it, he says, "Yeah, I'm fine. I know they'd had sex…probably almost as much as we have. I just never expected to witness it." With a rueful smile, he adds, "Raincheck? I need to unsee my brother humping your friend before my manhood can be restored."

Managing, by sheer force of will, to avoid laughing at his discomfort, Ana says, "Of course. Do you think this means they're back together? Kate said their relationship was founded on mutual lust, so it might be a one-off. I don't want to get my hopes up, but it must be a good sign, right?"

Christian shrugs and says, "Maybe. I dunno. Seriously, can we talk about something else? Or my dick will never work again."

She can't help it; a giggle bursts from her, and Ana says, "Oh, darling; how are you such a prude?"

He manages to look wounded and protests, "Prude? I was leading you back here to fuck you, wife." Footsteps from down the corridor are heard by both of them. Ana is already heading away, so the lovers won't be embarrassed, but Christian snares her hand and says, "Now who's prudish? Let's find out if it's a one-off."

When Kate and Elliot round the corner, it's to see Christian leaning against the wall, his arms and legs crossed; a nervous Ana standing beside him. Elliot shoots a glance at Kate and stammers, "Uh, we were just…we wanted to see—"

Christian shakes his head and says, "It's no good, brother; your jiggling ass is now burned in my brain for eternity. Ana is wondering if this is just a friendly fuck or a sign that you're getting back together?"

More nervous glances make it obvious that no one knows. It's Elliot who says, "I think it's a sign that Kate and I have something worth saving, but we've still got a long way to go."

When Christian abruptly pushes off the wall and approaches them, Ana is a little worried what he has planned. And Elliot edges in front of Kate, as if to shield her from an unnamed threat. Christian surprises probably all of them when he grabs his brother's face and kisses his forehead, then just as suddenly releases him as he asks, "When did you become wise?"

Elliot actually blushes a little and glances yet again at Kate as he says, "Uh, well, I've had a lot of time to think about things lately." With a shrug, he adds, "Plus, I'm in my fifties. Isn't it about time I grew up?"

Kate is smiling at him with what looks very much like love when Christian guides Elliot towards the reception hall as he says, "Come on. The women will want to analyze this to death. If we fuck off before they recover, they won't drag us in on the autopsy. And you don't want Ava and Mitchell to leap to wrong conclusions if they see you both returning together."

Elliot resists only long enough to receive a nod from Kate. When the women are alone, Ana asks, "Is he right? Do you want to talk about it?"

Kate is now the one who's pale. "I'm not sure…not even sure what happened, really. Someone mentioned tattoos and…he tattooed his dick, Ana."

The individual words all make sense, but together they might as well be in a foreign language. "What?"

Managing a small smile, Kate says, "Elliot tattooed his dick…well, had it done. Said it was that or cut it off, and he was reluctant to do that only because he's been hoping that I might eventually have a use for it."

"Well, what's the tattoo?"

Kate finally smiles and reveals, "One word: 'think'." Ana giggles, almost immediately dissolving into helpless laughter, and she's joined by her friend, until they're both holding each other up, and Kate eventually wheezes, "I know, right? He's pathetic, but you gotta love him."

Finally recovering the power of speech, Ana says, "It must have hurt like a son-of-a-bitch."

Suddenly serious, Kate says, "Oh, Ana; he said that the only thing that hurt more was failing me."

Her heart full of love for both brothers, Ana growls, "Fucking Grey men and their way with words."

Recognizing the apparent vitriol as genuine affection, Kate grins and says, "Yeah; fuckers!"


End file.
